Holding Tight, Letting Go
by DeathsQueen26
Summary: You can run from the darkness of your past for so long before it catches up and makes you run again. Kenzi finds out when someone dark from her past that she doesn't want the gang to know about shows up she has to run but what is worst she has just one magical night with Dyson before she runs...D/K B/L
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer -All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

**Holding Tight, Letting Go**

**Note – This story is a little sad in some parts so you may need a tissue. It takes place the next morning after Dyson, Tamsin and Bo found Kenzi. Dyson is still under the doubt but its wearing off and Tamsin is a little OOC along with Kenzi. Bo is just worried about Kenzi at the moment and doesn't want to think about trick told her. Also it will be from First person POV and 3rd Pov. Just to let ya know...**

**Chapter 1:**** The unexpected Visitor**

**(Kenzi's Pov – Heading Home)**

It was rather boring at the Dal tonight being couples night thus I was heading to a human bar. I rarely go to those things any more because I don't know who I would meet but that is something that I will have to deal with this night. I shivered as I felt the hair on my arms stand up. I spun around and looked around but saw nothing. I could have sworn that I heard something. Shaking my head I turned back the way I was heading and there in front of me was the one person I never wanted to see again.

"Its been a while, Mackenzie." The tall pale and extremely gorgeous man bowed his head. "Your father wishes for your presence. He is about a block over in a black limo." He pointed to the main street.

I growled the best I could being human and took a step back. Vlad shook his finger as he appeared in front of my face. "What would your father say if he found you didn't wish to speak to him?" Vlad ran an icy cold finger down my cheek. "I do believe that you will need to speak to him. Now come." His hand grabbed mine but I wasn't going any where.

"I don't think so bozo." I gritted my teeth as I shoved the heel of my boot into his foot. He may be a vampire but they weren't made of stone. Oh no they were just like everyone else but the only thing that will tell you if you are with a day walker, animal or night walker, is the skin temperature. "If I told ya once, I'll tell ya again, I AINT GOING HOME." I screamed the last as I felt something come out of my hand and lash out at Vlad. The next thing I knew he was a pile of dust.

Looking at my hand I saw the smoke coming from the tips of my fingers. I shivered in knowing that if my father was close around he would have felt what I just did. After all Vlad was my uncle. I turned and ran back to where the parking lot of the Dal was located. I almost jumped with joy when I spotted Dyson staggering out with no one attached to his very nice looking arms. I knew he was off limits but damn what a piece of ….. ok Kenzi lets not go there he can smell arousal, for Christ's sake.

"Yo D-Man!" I called at waving my hand at him. He looked over at me and I saw his eyes flash. "Mind givin' me a ride?"

I jogged over to him and noticed that he was rather plastered. "In fact never mind because I'll be'a drivin' yer ass home." I snatched the keys from him.

"I can drive Kenzi." He tried to grab the keys but stumbled right into me pinning me between him and another car. I noticed that he smelled like pine trees with a little bit of musky scent. _FOCUS KENZI! _I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh, I bet you can, Kujo, but not if you cant even take the keys from lil' ol' me!" I batted my eyes as I tried to push him off. "Come on D-man. Let's get home." I was finally able to maneuver around where I was under one of his arms and was helping him into the car.

"You smell good." Dyson whispered with his nose buried in my hair.

_Can anyone say, Weirdo! Or Drunk!_ "Um... thanks D-Man." I slid him into the passenger seat and buckled him in. I brushed him across the chest and he shivered at the contact. "Come on, you could help, ya know." I looked up at him and found that his eyes were mixed with stormy blue and yellow. "You ok, wolf boy?"

Dyson shook his head and leaned his head back against the head rest. "Yeah, just need ta get home and sleep it off." He whispered as he kept his eyes shut.

I shrugged and buckled him up then shut the door running around to the other side. Looking around and seeing no one I jumped in and started it up. Pulling out I made sure that no one was following us and Dyson had his eyes closed the entire time which I was thankful for. I pulled into his parking area about 20 mins later and shut the engine off. I jumped out and went around to help Dyson but he was already out of the car, leaning against the side of the car. His arms were crossed and his eyes were still closed, his head bowed as if he was thinking about something.

_He is so fine._ I looked him up and down. _I just want to lick... Ok Kenzi remember Kujo can smell you._ I couldn't help the way I felt I always like Dyson.

"Thanks for driving me home." Dyson looked at me which I noticed was his natural color which relaxed me for a few minutes.

I shrugged. "No problem." I thought for a moment and tapped my finger to my chin. "What's that saying? Oh yeah, Friends don't let friends drive drunk." I chuckled nervously as I walked up and put the keys in his vest pocket. I had a feeling he wouldn't take them. "Well, since I had to drive you home I better head home myself." I turned and started to walk away when I felt Dyson pull me back against his chest. I couldn't help but shiver at the warmth that he provided.

"Why don't you stay the night here?" His breath tickled my neck. His arms were hands were rubbing up and down my arms. I could feel his nose in my neck, as he breathed in my scent.

"Are ya sure?" I couldn't think right with him holding me like this.

I felt Dyson nod his head as he started walking me towards the loft door. I didn't protest as we walked up the stairs and to his door. He didn't move as he reached around and opened the door and pushed it open from behind me. Ushering me in, Dyson kicked the door closed with his foot without even letting go of me. His hands were now on my hips and I was flush against him. I could feel just how much he wanted me to spend the night and I knew that at this moment that he was drunk off his ass.

"Hey Kujo, I think we need to talk." I told him as I tried to get out of his arms but he just tightened his grip on my hips. "You're not yourself." I raised my foot up and brought it down on the instep of Dyson's foot.

I truly didn't want to do that but him and I needed to talk and not this way. I was able to move out of his arms when he backed up because I sent my elbow into his gut at the same time. Turning I noticed that his eyes were flashing between gold and blue. I tried to calm myself but something wasn't right. Looking around I couldn't see anything that would help me.

"Kenzi." My name on his lips sounded rather nice but there were things were needed to talk about. Dyson moved a step forward which caused me to back up two.

"Hold it right there." I told him as I held my hands out in front of me. "We need to talk. Your not in your right mind. You're drunk." I tried to reason. "Maybe I should go call Bo. I know she would come over and help you with your," I pointed to his erection, that was straining against his jeans. "problem. Anyway your wolf mojo was all wrapped around Bo what gives." I finally finished as I backed up again.

Dyson growled as he walked forward, however this time he didn't stop until he had me pinned to the wall. "Its mating season." I told me as his breathe washed over my neck causing me to shiver. "For a wolf, anyway."

I tried to process what he told me but the way his hands were running over my shirt. "But Bo's your mate. You said so yourself." I tried to reason but I noticed my voice sounded breathless to me.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes which I found were his blue ones. "I'm not sure about that." He cupped my face, his eyes gleaming with something but I knew different.

When he leaned down to kiss me I couldn't let that happen. Turning my head at the last minute I earned a growl from the wolf, that was still pinning me to the wall.

"Sorry D-Man, I'm not the love 'em an' leave 'em type." I tried to wiggle out of his embrace but for some reason it just caused him to push into me even more.

His nose was now buried in my neck and he was smelling me. I couldn't help the squeak that came when I felt him lick my neck. "Yo, what the Hell?" I ask putting my hands in his hair pulling his head back. "No sniffing and absolutely NO licking!" I yelled as I pulled as hard as I could but he only closed his eyes and his growl became louder. "Since when do you want me? Remember I'm human, not Fae!" I tried to reason with him.

When he opened his eyes I knew I wasn't dealing with Dyson any longer, I was dealing with 'Wolfie', my little nickname for Dyson's wolf. "Ye are thee one I want." His Scottish accent was thick which caused me to shiver. "An' from yer scent," His nose flared. "Ye want me, too."

With that he didn't waste anytime dipping his head and capturing my lips with his. He pried my mouth open with his tongue. By this time I was going, going and gone. Instead of pulling him away, my hands were pulling him towards me. It was like I couldn't get close enough to him. He pulled back for a moment and my shirt went sailing over my head and into the darkness of the room. There was a light on but it didn't flood every corner. As soon as my shirt was gone I felt hands on my thighs. The next thing I knew I was eye level with Dyson.

"Wrap yer legs aroun' me, lass." He ordered quickly as he nipped my shoulder.

I did as he asked and felt his hardness through his jeans. As soon as I was secure Dyson let go of my legs and ripped off my skirt and panties. I gasped at the cold air that was now able to get to places it had no right being but soon the cold was replaced with warmth as Dyson lowered one of his hands and ran a finger up and down my slit. I bucked and moaned as I threw my head back hitting it against the wall. It didn't bother me because along with Dyson's hand playing with me, his left hand was flicking my taunt nipples as his mouth was sucking and nipping my neck.

"Oh god Dyson." I whimpered as I withered underneath him.

Dyson smirked against my neck as he withdrew his fingers bringing them up to his lips as he pulled back. It was the most erotic experience as I watched him lick my juices off his fingers.

"Whut do ye want?" His eyes were now gold and were not going back. "Tell me." He rocked his hips against me which cause a delicious feeling, causing me to moan.

"You." I whispered trying to catch my breath. My fingers were digging into his shoulders.

Dyson smirked as he moved me away from the wall and moved me over to the bed. We both fell onto the bed and I noticed that somewhere between there and here, Dyson rid himself of his pants and boxers. I felt him pushing into me and I could only nod and raise my hips. Dyson growled as he pushed forward and held still for a moment. It had been a while since I had any kind of fun like this and I could feel a slight pain. Dyson was kissing my neck to ease my fear and get my mind off the pain. After a few minutes he pulled out and pushed back in. I felt a wave of heat rush to my core as I felt him stretching me and filling me like I never had before.

I hitched my legs over his hips and thrusted up into him which caused him to growl which vibrated me and caused him to speed up. I was withering even more as I felt the heat boiling. My fingers were digging into his shoulders as he pulled out and then slammed back in. I tossed my head back when I felt a sudden burst of pleasure. Dyson's face was in my neck as soon as he could see my neck and started to lick and nip me. He kept picking up speed and when I felt the end nearing I opened my mouth to scream but it was covered with Dyson's as he thrusted once more and stilled as I felt him flooding me with his seed. I clung to him as I came down from my utopia.

Dyson fell to his side as he took me with him. I didn't want to move and he must have sensed it because the next thing I knew I was covered up with a blanket and listening to Dyson's slowing heart rate. I knew that I would need to get up early in the morning because even though I wanted to stay here I couldn't. I went to sleep with him still in me but soft. His nose was buried in my hair as his breathing evened out and sleep claimed him. I made a list of what I would need then I let sleep claim me, too. I would have to run again because _He _found me, again.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is another story for the Dyson/Kenzi area. I know this is going to be a good one but I want to know what you think? I also would like to let my readers know that I will be moving in about three to two months which means that it might be a while since I post but until then I will post as much as I can. Also if you read my other stories that I co-write with Bella she has been sick with the stomach flu. My prayers are with her and I pray she gets better. Til then keep reading the reviewing. Also I would love to see more stories in Twilight/Lost Girl crossover section. I'm the ONLY ONE ON THERE! Come on people I have many of readers tell me they are glad there is one but no one is writing XD! **

**~*Dragon*~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Run Away

**Disclaimer -All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

**Holding Tight, Letting Go**

**Note – This story is a little sad in some parts so you may need a tissue. It takes place the next morning after Dyson, Tamsin and Bo found Kenzi. Dyson is still under the doubt but its wearing off and Tamsin is a little OOC along with Kenzi. Bo is just worried about Kenzi at the moment and doesn't want to think about Trick told her. Also it will be from First person POV and 3rd Pov. Just to let ya know...**

**Chapter 2:**** The Run Away**

**(Kenzi's Pov – 4 Hours Later)**

Waking up I tried not to think about what happened before I went to sleep. Looking over my shoulder, I noticed that Dyson was lying on his back with one arm thrown over his face. I eased myself out of bed and prayed that I wouldn't wake him. As soon as I was clear of the bed I made my way over to where my shirt and tore skirt and panties were. I mentally cussed Dyson for tearing them off me but in a way I was glad. Shaking my head I pulled open one of his drawers and found some sleeping pants. I grabbed them and tried to find a pen and paper. I didn't want to leave like this but there was no other way around it. Bo was with Trick working on her evolution thing and didn't need my problems running around.

As soon as I got dressed I grabbed my shoes and placed the short note on the counter by the coffee pot. If I knew Kujo, he would head to the coffee as soon as he woke. Tip toeing over to the bed I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips once more before I rose and headed to the door. When I looked back at Dyson I had to stifle a whimper because all I wanted to do was jump back in bed with him even if he only used me for a one night stand because of his mating cycle. Finally pulling up my big girl pants I opened the door and made sure it was locked as I closed it. I didn't need anyone breaking into Dyson house while he was asleep. Walking down the stairs I was glad that I hadn't woken him up because if I had things would have gotten ugly.

"And where do you think you are going?" Came a female voice from behind me. "Or should I ask why you were here?"

I couldn't help but freeze because I knew that voice. It was Tamsin. I slowly turned and smiled as I noticed that Dyson's new partner was at his house rather early. We had only gotten back about four hours ago.

"Um..." I looked around. "I'm heading home. Fell asleep in D-mans Loft and didn't want to be a buzz kill in the morning." I tried to act cool but the look on her face says she wasn't buying it.

"Does lying usually work for Bo and Dyson?" Tamsin raised a brow as her arms were crossed.

"Yeah." I answered truthfully. It usually did work. Bo still didn't know about Dyson having his love back and no one knew about my little visit to the Norn.

Tamsin looked me up and down. "So your the human who got kitsune glamor poured on you?" Her eyes locked on the arm where the rash was. "Have to admit that if it was any human I'm glad its you." She looked back up at me. "Now where were you going?"

"Back to the warehouse." I told her honestly. But I wasn't going to be staying.

Tamsin nodded taking my words at face value just like everyone else. "Just don't let me catch you doing anything with your new power." She didn't elaborate as she turned and headed to Dyson's door.

"Why are you heading to Dyson's?" I couldn't help but ask.

Tamsin turned around and looked at me. "Police business." She gave me a smile. "I'll make sure he leaves pronto that way he wont see your note. You look like the kind of girl that would leave a note." She turned then headed to his door.

I didn't stand around to watch because there were places I needed to go. First to the warehouse to grab my things then I would high tail it any where but home. If Drake thinks he can make me come home then he has another thing coming. If my mother has no control over me then my vampire father sure in the fuck doesn't. I still couldn't believe that my father was a true vampire. It sucks when one of your parents are supernatural but you still look like and smell like a human. And they wondered why I wasn't scared of Bo when I first met her. I met dangerous things my whole life and a new succubus was nothing new. Even though I didn't know of Fae, I heard stories. Just like humans hear stories about vampires.

**(Hour Later)**

If you had told me months ago that I would have to run again I would have told you to go suck on a pickle however as I ran around my room I tried to get the things I would need. Like a change of clothes along with any of the money I had hidden around in my room. Its not like I was keeping it from Bo but it was my hiding money in case my _father_ showed his ugly face. I had also written a letter to Bo telling her that I would try and get back here but it was unlikely if I could. I didn't tell her anything because of the fact I didn't want Drake coming after Bo, Dyson or Hale. Hell even Tamsin was alright in my book. She helped Bo find me after all.

When I felt tears start to run down my face I knew it was time to go. Looking around the room once more I tried to calm my nervous stomach. I had taken the time to eat but it didn't last long because it came right back up. Shaking my head I slung the bag over my shoulder. I looked at the note once more and tried to hold myself together. I didn't want to leave but if Drake had found me then he would do absolutely everything in his power to get me back. Why I have no idea but I knew that he wanted me to come home. I had a feeling that the only reason he wanted me to come home was because he needed his punching bag back. That and his sex toy. I shivered as I remembered the times he came into my room when I was younger. Thus the reason I ran from home at the age of 16.

Taking a deep breathe I walked down the few steps to my room and headed to the door. I knew that Bo was with Lauren because they had to go somewhere. She wanted to ask me but I was no where to be found. I hated the fact that when Bo needed me I was indisposed but with Vlad dead and Drake close by I needed to get away before they even got close. Deciding to hit the Dal once more I walked out the door and made sure it was locked. Bo hardly remembered thus it was my job. Now it looked as though she would have to remember. Shaking the memories out of my mind I walked down the hall way and out into the early morning. I knew that Trick would be open because he still had to clean up the bar last night from the couples only night.

**(Just outside the Dal – Still Kenzi's Pov)**

Dumping my runaway bag behind the dumpster, not far from the Dal, I hurried to the door and knocked, waiting for Trick. It didn't take long before Trick came to the door and opened it. He looked rather shocked that I was standing there but I brushed it off. I didn't want him to ask any question out in the open. I don't know who could be around. He ushered me in then shut the door behind me. I walked over and jumped up on the bar stool, that I always sat on. Trick walked around and stood behind the bar, pouring me a shot then placing the brew back underneath the counter. His arms were straight as he leaned against the counter, watching me a few minutes.

"Ok, now tell me why you are here?" He raised a brow at me. "You just don't pop up in the early morning."

"Ok Trickster, ya got me." I took the shot and slammed the glass down. "I wanted ta see ya." I clapped him on the shoulder, which was the truth.

Trick shot me a look that told me he didn't believe me. "Does this have anything to do with Dyson getting his love back and the Norn having one of her gifts broken?" He raised a brow when I stiffened. "Kenzi?" I knew that tone he got it with Bo when he pulled the grandfather card.

"Alright, alright there Gramp's, since I got the note that Bo was gone I thought you could help me with that one." I looked at him with a pouty face and a pushed out bottom lip. "Please tell me what you know, Oh Blood King." I slammed my arms and hands on the table along with my head which caused Trick to laugh and me to groan from the pain.

_I shouldn't have done that._ I thought as I raised my head rubbing my forehead.

"From what I know most humans that have the kitsune glamor split on them, usually die at first contact." His eyes were searching mine. "But there were a few that were of Fae blood, that it turned them into the Fae, like their parent, or the Fae they were mated to. Since you haven't mated with anyone. I believe you will be a kitsune but..."

I didn't listen to anything else as I froze when I heard the mating part. I had just had sex with Dyson about, looking at the watch, 6 ½ hours ago. Does that mean I will become a wolf shifter. I didn't listen to Trick as I jumped up and knocked over the bar stool I was sitting on, scaring him.

"Um, sorry Trickster, I need to head home for something I forgot to get before I came here." I picked up the bar stool, setting it down and ran out the door.

I made it to the dumpster where my back pack was and had to hold my hair back from getting puked on as I lost my booze and food I grabbed at home. Wiping my mouth I hurried down the alley and tried to forget that I even had a life here because soon Kenzi would be gone. I could only hope that things would work out where ever I landed.

**(3rd Person Pov – Dyson's Loft – Around Noon)**

Dyson walked into his loft and headed over to the couch to sit down and take off his shoes. When he woke up this morning he could smell sex in the air but he didn't pay any attention and Tamsin didn't say anything when he rushed out the door to help her on a Fae case that came up last night. He couldn't understand but he knew that what ever it was both Kenzi and Bo would be ok. He stopped when he thought of Kenzi. She was always at the forefront of his mind no matter where or what he was doing. Even his wolf was enthralled with the human. However lately his wolf has been hounding him about spending time with her. But he hadn't made a peep this morning which was unusual.

Shaking his head he stood and headed to the shower. He knew that would help him work out the work stress from the day. He had been getting bits and pieces of what happened last night. As far as he got was him drinking and having fun at the bar then realizing that he needed to get home before he made a fool of himself. With last night being the night of mating for wolves he knew that he had to stay away from any Fae females. That thought brought him up short. He had the smell of sex in the room which could only mean he was with a female. Hurrying in the shower he decided to figure out what female he was with and if it was human or Fae. Hurrying to throw his pants back on he headed into his bedroom area.

Taking another deep breath he stopped when he caught the scent of honey and jasmine. There was only one female that he knew with that scent and it was no Fae yet there was something there just under the surface that wasn't there before. At the smell his wolf perked his head up and started to bug him. Dyson's eyes widen as he realized he was with Kenzi. Then all the memories of last night came to his mind and caused his heart to beat faster and his wolf to pant in want. Looking around he spotted a pair of ripped panties and a ripped skirt that he knew only to well. They were Kenzi's that usual set his wolf on edge. He was at a loss for words because he didn't understand what is going on.

Sniffing the air again, he rushed around and stopped in front of the coffee pot. There in Kenzi's hand writing was a note. With a shaking hand he picked up the paper and started to shake as he read what she had wrote.

_Dyson, _

_You explained to me last night that it was a wolf mating night... well your wolf did. He was actually a lot more forceful than I thought but that's not why I'm writing. I ran into someone last night and all I can say is that I have to go for a while and I don't know when I'll be back. Don't look for me Wolf Man because ya wont find me. I'll keep in touch but wont give ya the exact location. _

_Be there for BoBo because I know my leaving will be hard on her. I don't regret last night just ta let you know. In fact I enjoyed it. Well it's time so I'll catch ya later D. Give Hale Hell for me once in a while. I wont be able to say good bye._

_Lots of love,_

_The Kenzi!_

Dyson was holding onto the counter as he finished the note. It fell out of his hands as he let out a mournful howl. He couldn't understand it but it felt like his heart was ripped out and burned. Never before had he felt like this. Then his wolf said something that brought him back.

…_**.The Norn...**_ It growled as it bared its teeth at Dyson, mentally. **_…...When the Norn took our love..._**

Dyson fell to the ground as he realized what was going on. Kenzi was the one he mated with however he hadn't fully mated her which included the bite or she would have never left the loft. Clenching his eyes, he failed to notice a very upset Bo standing behind him with tears in her eyes. Lauren and Hale were also standing there. Lauren had Bo in her arms along with another letter that Kenzi wrote. Telling them all that she was leaving for good. If only they knew why she had to leave.

"Why Kenzi?" Bo whimpered as she fell to her knees because her sister had left, when she needed her the most. Hale walked over to Dyson but his buddy wouldn't move. Looking over Trick helped the Siren to gather Dyson and help him sit on the couch.

The group now needed to know why Kenzi ran from them...

What they didn't know is the reason would come shortly.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Oh what is going to happen? And Poor Dyson... I would also like to let my readers know that my lost girl twilight crossover is up and I would like you to read and review even if you didn't want me to post it. Just please NO FLAMES! It is a little OOC but its kinda needed. Any way let me know what you think of this chapter. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	3. Chapter 3: Another Visitor

**Disclaimer -All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

**Holding Tight, Letting Go**

**Note – This story is a little sad in some parts so you may need a tissue. It takes place the next morning after Dyson, Tamsin and Bo found Kenzi. Dyson is still under the doubt but its wearing off and Tamsin is a little OOC along with Kenzi. Bo is just worried about Kenzi at the moment and doesn't want to think about Trick told her. Also it will be from First person POV and 3rd Pov. Just to let ya know...**

**Chapter 3:**** Another Visitor**

**(3rd Person Pov – Couple Hours Later – At the Dal)**

It was around 5:00 pm and the Dal was closed. Hale had told the other leaders that he would need a few days to sort out some business with his old partner. Dyson, however, was quiet which was odd because he was usually the one who was all for finding her. Tamsin hadn't said anything about seeing the girl because she didn't know what good it would do. Bo was still crying in Lauren's arms. Anyone that walked into the Dal would have thought someone died.

Trick was standing there going over what Kenzi had written in both notes. It mentioned that someone was after her but she hadn't mentioned who. She also told them that she would try to keep in touch but they knew the little thief would most likely not be able to. Everyone was in their own world when someone came in. The 'girl' looked around the age of 20, maybe a little older. She scanned the area and sniffed the air. She could smell her sisters scent on more than one at various levels. Looking around she found the two she needed to speak to. The Blood King and the New Ash.

"Ash, Blood King." Terra bowed as she walked over in front of each then she moved back. "It has been a while since Drake has come to the ash or the blood king for help." Her eyes were scanning the others in the room stopping on Lauren which caused Bo to flash her eyes. "Do not worry succubus I do not wish to feed, yet." Terra's eyes flashed red.

Dyson growled as he noticed the hint of the scent that was in Kenzi's. Jumping up he pinned the newcomer to the wall. Trick looked shocked. Hale rushed over and grabbed Dyson's arm.

"Yo, D, let go of the Vampiress." Hale knew if he didn't the vamp would most likely make him.

"She smells like Kenzi does now!" Dyson snarled his hand closing around Terra's neck.

Terra locked eyes with Dyson and narrowed, he then fell to the ground shaking. Hale stood back with his arms crossed shaking his head. Trick rushed over to Dyson and looked up pleading with Terra.

"Please, he doesn't know who you are." Trick tried to save his friend. "He is just worried about a friend of ours." Terra snarled but brought her eyes away from Dyson, breaking the mental link she connected to serve him pain.

"Who the hell are you!?" Bo snapped as she rose in front of Lauren. "You look like Fae but I can tell from here that you're not."

Trick's eyes went to Lauren, who was staring at Bo with wide eyes. Terra on the other hand smirked and looked down at the blood kind. "Make sure they know who I am." She looked back at Dyson causing him to growl. "And Mackenzi is not what you think." With that Terra walked out the bar and into the back room.

"That bitch is getting on my last nerve." Bo's eyes flashed dangerously as she looked at Trick. "What do you know?" Lauren was trying to calm her but everyone knew that you don't mess with Kenzi or you mess with the succubus.

Trick held his hands up. "I don't know but I will find out." He looked over at Hale. "Why don't we go speak to our guest?" He tilted his head to the backroom.

Hale looked at Dyson and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll find out what is going on." He turned and nodded to Trick. "Me and Trick will see to whatever is going on."

Dyson just sat there growling as he watched his two friends walk into the back room and lock the door. Bo tried to follow but there was some kind of magical barrier that kept her from entering. Screaming she slammed her fist again the barrier as the door shut. Lauren was at her side in an instant. Dyson however was trying to keep his calm. He then remembered that Tamsin was at his loft rather early this morning. Turning he found that the Valkyrie was trying her hardest to not look suspicious.

"What do you know?" Dyson stalked towards the Valkyrie. "Did you see Kenzi leaving my loft?"

Tamsin looked from Dyson to Bo and Lauren. "Yes ok I saw the human." She leaned against the pool table and crossed her arms. "But she didn't look like she was in any trouble." She shrugged. "I asked her what she was doing and she told me that she had to drive Dyson home. I didn't ask for details because whatever did happen left her with a glow about her." Tamsin grinned as her eyes turned to Dyson.

Bo, however, was trying to keep cool about the whole thing. "You did WHAT!" She yelled as she walked up to Dyson her eyes were no longer flashing but were bright blue. "Kenzi is suppose to be protected, Dyson! I thought you could handle yourself around her!?"

**(Hale's Pov – In the Back Room with Trick & Terra)**

_No Way! _I shook my head as I looked at Terra. _No way that Kenzi, OUR KENZI, is Dracula's daughter, aka Drake._

"You have got to be shittin' me." I couldn't believe this shit. I stood and started to walk. "And you knew?" I stopped and looked at Trick. His eyes said it all.

"I had to keep it a secret." Trick tried to reason with me but I couldn't help but be pissed. What will Dyson do?

"No!" I yelled losing my cool which caused the others to come barging in. "You should have told us that Kenzi was involved with Vampires." I snapped.

I heard a growl and knew that Dyson was in the room. "What is going on?" His voice was low and deadly. When I turned I noticed that his eyes were golden. His wolf was out.

"That's what I would like to know." Bo stood there with her eyes blazing blue. I knew that mine were turned but Dyson was the one that really freaked me out. Tamsin on the other hand kept her mouth shut.

_Smart girl._ I smirked. _She knew about Kenzi all along. She is a Valkyrie._

"It seems to me that the others may be needed after all." I turned my attention to Terra, the one who spoke. "Drake will not be happy with the fact the wolf has mated his _daughter._" Terra smirked as I watched everyone's eyes widen.

"Kenzi's Fae?" Bo said automaticly.

Lauren was the only one who understood. "No, I would have detected something if she was part Fae." She had a look on her face as though she was thinking. "Dyson, you said that Terra smelled a little like Kenzi. What exactly did you smell?" She eyed him.

Dyson frowned as he recalled. His eyes came to mine and I just raised a brow. "She's his daughter because her mother was human." His eyes went to Terra. "Is her mother still alive?"

Terra nodded as she hissed. "The bitch is still alive though no one knows how much longer." She looked at her nails. She reminded me of Tamsin the first time I met her.

"Explain." Trick ordered in his Kingly tone. I would hate to get on his bad side.

Terra clicked her tongue on her teeth. "Kenzi's mother was a druggie." She smirked. "Drake slept with her only to take her blood yet she lived and had a kid." She shrugged looking back at her nails as if they were interesting. "Drake wanted Kenzi to stay around but he didn't get to after she turned 16. She ran and never looked back."

I noticed that Tamsin was watching Dyson with a frown. I wondered if she knew something and wasn't letting onto what she knew. I would have to take her aside after this.

**(Dyson's Pov)**

Standing there listening to them speak about Kenzi like she was any different didn't make since. If she had the tangy of blood in her scent it could only mean that she was given vampire blood. I knew about drake because I was with the others when we took him out and told him that he could not keep killing the humans. Which was the reason for the hatred between the wolves and vampires. Any kind of canine animal hates vampires.

"Why did Kenzi run?" I snarled as I move closer to the vampire. "Did Drake do something?"

Terra narrowed her eyes. "Down boy," She snapped her front teeth together. "There were only speculations. No one had any evidence. Thus the reason no one ran after Kenzi." I knew that there was something else.

I could smell the scent of lies all over her natural sweet tangy scent. I didn't waste any time as I slammed the cold bitch into the floor. I kept my other hand over her eyes. I knew about these vampires with their special powers. Terra must have been rather new since she didn't call me by my name. They use to call me the Blood Wolf because of the color of my coat after a battle with the vampires. I was one of the best along with my brothers.

_May the great Mother keep them warm and with her always._ I thought as I turned my attention back to what was in front of me.

"Tell me whut yer hidin'!" I could feel the wolf close to the surface. "I can smell ye lies." I hissed close to her ear.

"Drake knows that Kenzi is close to becoming part of your world and he doesn't want that to happen." Terra choked out from me holding her. "Kenzi has the power of fire and came kill any vampire she comes in contact to. She killed her Uncle Vlad."

"Vlad was a bastard." Trick popped up. "He came in here the night of the couple party and was looking for her but she had already left. I didn't think that Kenzi would run instead of coming to either myself or you, Dyson."

"So Kenzi knew about Fae before she met me?" Bo asked as she finally popped up at my side. She nudged me out of the way and I could tell the succubus was out in full force. "Either you tell me or I get to feed on vampire chi." Bo's eyes flashed as she looked carelessly into her eyes.

"M-My powers don't w-work on you!" Terra gasped as she tried to fight. I knew this bitch was just a show off but nothing but a phoney.

"Of course they wouldn't." Trick answered. "Bo is half Fae half Vampire after all. She just feed differently and doesn't need to feed on blood."

I looked at Bo who just stared into Terra's eyes as she processed what she heard. What everyone heard. Did we hear right? Kenzi and Bo were both half vampire? Does that mean that Bo's mother was Tricks daughter and her father was a vampire? I shook my head trying to come to terms with what I had just heard. This was the weirdest day of my entire life. Suddenly I felt my stomach drop as if I was missing something from this whole thing. I tried to come to think of what I could have been missing.

_**We need to go home.**_ My wolf told me. **_You are indeed missing something. Take the vamp. We might need her._**

I narrowed my eyes as I saw Bo throw Terra across the room. Terra landed on the couch and that was my cue to move forward and grab Bo. I nodded for Lauren to come over to talk her down. It seemed to be the best thing. I locked eyes with Hale then cut my eyes to Terra. He moved over in front of her and nodded.

"Trick I need you, Bo and Lauren to head back to the warehouse. I need something of Kenzi's before the night of the party." I told them letting go of Bo. They nodded as they ushered Bo out before she killed Terra. I turned and found that Hale was helping Terra up.

"Now we need to head back to my apartment. I have a feeling that I'm missing something." I told both Terra and Hale, turning and heading into the bar. I could only pray that I would find out what I was missing.

_Kenzi, just come back to me..._ I silently prayed and hoped that where ever Kenzi was she could hear that one thought.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. I also explained a few things. We all knew that Trick's daughter was Bo's mother well we didn't know her father but I placed that in there. However I have a feeling that in the TV series, Bo's father is dark Fae! Any Who, I would like to know what you think? Also check out my other stories of Kenzi and Dyson. I will be going over them a little later but I will be moving shortly so it will be after the move. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	4. Chapter 4: Holding it Together

**Disclaimer -All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

**Holding Tight, Letting Go**

**Note – This story is a little sad in some parts so you may need a tissue. It takes place the next morning after Dyson, Tamsin and Bo found Kenzi. Dyson is still under the doubt but its wearing off and Tamsin is a little OOC along with Kenzi. Bo is just worried about Kenzi at the moment and doesn't want to think about Trick told her. Also it will be from First person POV and 3rd Pov. Just to let ya know...**

**Chapter 4:**** Holding it Together**

**(Kenzi's Pov – Miles away)**

_**Kenzi, just come back to me...**_

I had to stop and look around as soon as I heard the voice. My heart started to hammer at the thought of the Wolf Man following me. Shaking my head, I ducked into an abandoned building that I knew about. I was in about three towns over in a small run down part of town. I had stayed here a long time ago when I had no where to go. I looked around the small room I had hidden from view. I was rather proud that it was still here and it looked untouched from the last time I was here. I could even see the fine layer of dust that was covering everything. I smirked wiping off the window and pushing the old rusted window. The cool air came in from the ocean.

"At least the view hasn't changed." I murmured to myself as I started to unpack the stuff I brought. I would be here for a while at least. Or until one of Drake's lackeys found me. I would then have to kill another.

Stopping, I looked at my hand and concentrated on bringing the fire to the surface. As soon as my hand started to smoke I saw a flash of fire then nothing. Sighing I decided that I would go outside and try it out instead of inside. Didn't want to ruin my home. Going back to unpacking I pulled out a photo that I had brought. It was the first one that was taken by Vex. Lucky for him that he could use his power to press the button or he would had to miss out. I truly missed that weirdo. Shaking my head I placed the photo by the bed and looked around. It wasn't much but it would have to do. I couldn't afford to grab a motel room.

After I finished I went to the window and looked outside. I felt my stomach churning because of the smell. I covered my nose and turned away from the window. My stomach had been upset of late. I walked over to my bag and pulled out the pregnancy test that I had 'borrowed' from one of the shops in the first town. I has taken a few cans, lighter, the test and some other things I would need. I would have payed but the dude looked as though he could afford a few things stolen. I was on the road before he even rushed out of the store yelling about being stolen from. If he was to caught up in his TV show then he deserved it to happen.

Shaking my head I walked out the room and went into the small closet like place where a bucket with a toilet seat was located. It was my bathroom since I wasn't staying in a place with running water. Pulling down my pants and underwear I sat down and started to process to see if I was pregnant. Finishing was rather hard because I really didn't have to pee. Once done though I pulled my panties and pants up and let the test sit while I walked into the other room and grabbed a candy bar that I had also taken. I was not the usual thief because I only took what I needed. Not what I wanted. Well not when I was on my own that is.

Looking at my watched I saw that I still had a few minutes. I thought back to the girls I hung with here. I hadn't seen any of them but then again it was late at night and they could be sleeping. Lucia and Macy were sisters that ran from home because their parents were not to concerned about their welfare. They had been around 16 the last time I saw then and we had gotten matching tattoos to signify that we were part of a group which kept others from bothering us. It was the infinity symbol with our first initial where the two loops met. I had a 'K' while Lucia had a 'L' and Macy had a 'M'. I would need to find them to see if they were ok, since I was back.

I looked at my watch again and found that the right amount of time had passed since I peed on the stick. "Its now or never." I told myself as I stood and headed to the bathroom.

I stopped before I was to the stick because this would change everything. If I was pregnant I would need to go back. Steeling myself for the result I closed my eyes and snatched it up as if it was a bug I didn't want to touch. Holding the pregnancy test away from me I cracked my eyes open until I saw the sign. I looked at the pregnancy test as if it was a snake because I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

**(Dyson's Pov – His Loft – With Hale & Terra)**

"She's pregnant." I whispered as I smelled the clothes that she had before she left. Bo's eyes were wide as she stared at me. Hale, Trick and Lauren looked shocked. Terra however looked pissed.

_**We should kill the vampire.**_ My wolf said as he bared his fangs. He didn't like her. **_She is a risk to our mate!_**

_If she is a threat then I will deal with her._ I told him in earnest. I wouldn't let anything happen to Kenzi. Not now, not ever.

"Then the child will be given to you and Kenzi will be taken back to her father." Terra told us as she turned and left the room. I heard her pull a phone out and start talking. I wasn't going to listen in until I heard Kenzi's name. Bo tried to speak but I held a finger to my lips to show her to be quiet. Trick and the others got the hint because no one else spoke.

"_She is where?" _Terra answered with a smug tone.

"_**Three towns over."**_ The voice was a male. **_"She is alone but I don't think she will be here long. She is packing again."_**

"_Then I shall be there within the hour."_ Terra told the person as she hung up the phone and took off running. I looked at Trick and Hale.

"We're going on a road trip." I told them as I rushed out the door. If they wanted to follow then they could but I was going to go get my mate and unborn pup. There was no way that I would let Terra take Kenzi back to her father. I had heard that Drake loved his daughter a little too much which caused her to run but I had no idea that it was Kenzi. Now that I knew I wanted to rip that piece of shit apart and burn his pieces. Snarling I jumped in my car and found that Bo and Lauren were coming with me.

"Kenzi's my sister and I wont let her do through this alone." Bo flashed her eyes at me.

She was in the passenger seat while Lauren was in the back seat. Lauren looked set in her resolve of coming along. I snarled but jammed the keys in the car and took off like a bat out of hell. I wanted to get to her before Terra did. For some reason I did not trust that vampire and my wolf wanted to rip her apart. None of us were speaking at the moment because we were all to worried about Kenzi. If I could read the vampire correctly then Kenzi would be giving birth and then be taken away. I would not let that happen. Kenzi was my mate and the mother of my pup. I would rather die then for anything to happen to her. It was always like this but since the mating night my instincts have been in over drive.

I could smell Kenzi was ovulating which meant my wolf would not she would be ready to produce offspring. I hated that I didn't give her a choice but in a small shameful way I did. My wolf asked her, in a way, if he could mate with her but I knew that she wasn't thinking right or at least I wasn't. Setting my resolve I made a promise that I would do everything in my power to make sure that Kenzi and our pup were taken care of. For the first time in a long time I had a pack and family of my own. My wolf puffed his chest up as if he knew what he was doing all along. I truly wondered if I cared for Bo or it was Kenzi I was drawn to the whole time.

Which ever I now had my mate and I know that Bo had hers. I was glad that she had someone because it was hard being unaligned. I knew from a long time of being unaligned until I did align myself. I was grateful when I did because it saved a lot of fights. But that was for me. We all joined the light for different reasons. I also noticed that Tamsin was acting different lately. It was nice to see that she was willing to let Bo's feeding frenzy go because she was going through her 'Dawning' but didn't know it.

What Tamsin didn't know is that I knew the Morrigan put her up to being my partner. I knew because it was always on her and when I brought the leader of the dark Fae up Tamsin's scent change drasticly. At this moment though my worry was for Kenzi. It was her and my pup that I was worried about. No one else.

**(Kenzi's Pov – Just looked at the Test)**

_I'm pregnant..._

_I'm having Dyson's...um...puppy..._

"What the hell am I going to do?" I whispered to myself as I dropped the test. I couldn't go back even though I said I would I just couldn't. Not with knowing that I had his baby inside me.

Right then my hands went to my stomach and I found feel a little bump underneath my shirt. It had only been about 24 to 30 hours since Dyson and I were intimate. I shivered at the memory. I loved the feel of his hands as they ran down my arms and shoulders. I shook my head and hit my temples with the flat of my hand trying to get rid of the memories there. It would never happen again. I knew that if drake found out that my kid would be killed as soon as it was born. There is one thing that I was told as a child. I could never have a child because of the fact my body isn't made for it but how wrong they were. I was now pregnant with a wolf shifters child. I knew the stories but that was it. I didn't care I was still for team Dyson. He was the first guy I ever loved other than Nate but it was a different kind of love.

With Nate it was safe and secure but with Dyson its wild, free, exciting and thrilling. Something that had always drawn me to him. He was everything I wanted in a man but everything I couldn't have. Now I was having the one thing told to me would either kill or change me forever. I tried to think of where to go but there was only one place. Pulling out the phone I snatched about an hour ago I dialed my aunt Olga's number. She owed me for taking out Erin. He was a bastard and deserved to die. Not that I had anything to do with it. That was another thing that Dyson didn't need from me. Was my crazy ass family on my father AND mothers side. Mother was a Gypsy and my father is a Vampire. Lucky me, Lucky me.

I won the fucking DNA lottery. **NOT!** Now I needed to figure out a plan. Aunt Olga wasn't answering which lead me to dial Zombie's number. God how I hated that dudes name after meeting the real things. Shiver from creepiness.

"_Oh dude you so owe me!"_ Came a female voice._ "I know that's you K because your father is lookin' for ya."_

I swallowed. "Tell me where he is and I'll go the other way." I started to shake and suddenly the hairs on the back of my head is standing on end.

"_Nope me and L are coming for ya just hang tight. We're outside the house but you got company."_ M told me. _"Now hide before he finds ya!"_ I heard some yelling then the phone went dead.

Just then I heard someone slam into the door of the room. I jumped and looked around. I hurried to the exit hatch that I had built. No one knew that it was there or at least I hoped because I needed to leave. Snagging the picture off the side table I jumped down the hole and landed on the mattress that was still down there. Hitting the level the hatch door shut and I was surrounded in darkness. I prayed that I would be ok as I felt my way along the wall until my eyes seemed to adjust to the room. I could see clearly but I knew that it wasn't because of my sudden improvement in vision but it had to do with either the Kitsune mojo or my new power getting ready to light. What ever it was I was grateful.

It wasn't that deep but it had a couple of twist and turns to keep others from finding me sooner than I wanted. I sat down in the corner and covered myself with a old blanket. Sneezing I tried to hold it in that way it wasn't any louder than a squeak. It worked and when the dust settled down I listened attentively that way I could hear if someone was heading my way. There was a sword hidden to my left which was in a perfect place for me to sling it around and cut someone's head off. I curled into myself and waited to some kind of sign that someone was coming. I knew if it would be either M or L because they knew the signal. I dreaded if anyone else came because I wouldn't hesitate to kill someone.

Now I just had to wait...

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope that you all have enjoyed this story so far. So will Dyson come? Who is M and L? Will they help or hut Kenzi? Stay tuned to find out til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	5. Chapter 5: On the Run Again

**Disclaimer -All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

**Holding Tight, Letting Go**

**Note – This story is a little sad in some parts so you may need a tissue. It takes place the next morning after Dyson, Tamsin and Bo found Kenzi. Dyson is still under the doubt but its wearing off and Tamsin is a little OOC along with Kenzi. Bo is just worried about Kenzi at the moment and doesn't want to think about Trick told her. Also it will be from First person POV and 3rd Pov. Just to let ya know...**

**Chapter 5: Allies & Enemies**

**(Kenzi's Pov – Hiding about 30 minutes later)**

I had been hiding for what seemed like forever when I heard a bird song echo through the house. I mewed like a cat which was my signal that I was ok. However I clamped my hands over my mouth when I heard a voice that I recognized all to well. I clenched my eyes when I heard foot steps then the sound of fighting. I prayed that M and L were ok and I would also have to ask her why she had Zombie's phone. I held my breathe when the door to the room opened, where I was hiding in the closet under some old blankets.

"Kenzi?" I heard a soft low voice come through the closet door. "Come on we have to go."

I jumped out of the closet and found M, L, and Zombie standing there. I smiled as Zombie came over and wrapped an arm around me. "Come on pussy cat lets get you home." He whispered as he picked me up and took me out through the front door of the house.

L and M were right behind us as they grabbed my stuff. I knew now that I wouldn't be heading back to Dyson or Bo. I was going home where I knew I belonged I just hoped that Dyson could forgive when he I showed up years later with his son or daughter tagging along. I could feel sleep trying to pull me into the blackness of oblivion thus I let myself drift off. I knew I was safe with my sisters and brother. If there was one thing I could say to Dyson I would tell him that I finally loved him and I was happy to be having his... er pup. That would take some getting use to.

**(Dyson's Pov – 10 Miles away)**

I was trying to obey the speed limit but it was difficult when I knew that Kenzi and my pup was in danger. Bo had tried talking but she soon realized that I wasn't talking until I had Kenzi back in my arms. She was rather pissed that I hadn't told her about having my love back but I just couldn't bring myself to tell her it was that I felt different then I did before the Norn took it. Looking at the clock I could tell that it was around 7. Lauren was still in the back but half way through the first town Bo crawled over the back seat and curled up in Lauren's arms. I smiled knowing that Bo really loved Lauren. I was happy for her but I wanted my mate in my arms.

"How are you holding up?" Lauren whispered trying not to wake Bo. "I can tell that you care a great deal for Kenzi." She smiled. I knew that we never got along but it was that we both wanted Bo at the time.

"I'm fine." I told her in earnest. I only wanted to get to where I knew Kenzi would be. "Just worried. Erm..." I looked back at the road not knowing what else to say.

Lauren just nodded. "I understand, Dyson." She looked down at Bo with such love in her eyes. "I just hope that we can find Kenzi before Bo has to go through her Dawning." Her eyes came back to mine and I could see the fear in them.

It was rather difficult to pass the dawning because if you didn't pass you would go back to what you were before what you are now. In short words, Devolve. Something that had happened before. I knew what Trick was afraid of. If Bo didn't pass it would be like the past all over again. Only this time it would be me that would have to take Bo's life in order for her to be reborn so to speak.

"She'll need us all when she goes through it." I knew that, when going through the dawning, you would need your family. Even if Kenzi couldn't be around Bo I knew that the rest of us would be there for her.

"What will happen to her?" Lauren looked concern. She had never seen someone go through the dawning.

"She will be tested like she has never been before." I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. "Every Dawning is different because of the Fae they are. I had to deal with Fleas while Hale had to drink something. I'm not sure about Trick. His went through it before I was even thought of." I couldn't help but smirk.

My oldest friend was indeed the oldest because of the fact he was older than me, way older. "When will you tell Bo about you having your love back?" Lauren whispered as she looked up at me again. I must have looked surprise because of the fact Lauren smile.

I just shrugged. "She has you and any way my love wasn't for her but someone else." I looked up in rear-view mirror. "I just realized that when I was with Bo the first time, it was Kenzi that drew me. It was always Kenzi that I was meant to be with. Bo just brought me to her." I looked down at Bo. "She's like my sister."

Lauren nodded smiling as she leaned her head against Bo's and closed her eyes. I knew that both of them were exhausted because of the fact both of them were worried about Kenzi. Sending up a prayer to the wolf mother I prayed that Kenzi would be alright when I found her and that I would find her soon. Being without her was like my world was falling apart. I could feel her worry and guilt but I would make sure that she never felt that way ever again.

**(Kenzi's Pov – Unknown Place)**

I felt when I was being pulled into the waking world. I tried to hold it off but for some reason I felt someone trying to pull me out. Yawning I wiped my eyes and blinked a couple of times as I looked around the room I was in. I could see hazy figures and I could also smell the scent of three people. There was something off about their scent because there was a hit of tanginess which came from drinking blood. My first thought was that Drakes lackey had me but soon faded as I heard Zombie's voice.

"Your alright Kenz." I blinked a couple more times and my vision cleared and I could see Lucia, Macy and Zombie were all there however there was something different about them.

"It's not what you think." Lucia said as she moved over to my side. "We didn't know what we were until it came time for the change." Her eyes were full of concern. "At least one of our parents were a vampire." Her eyes went to Macy and Zombie.

"Where?" I asked looking around. It was familiar but there was something different. Or was it always like this but I couldn't feel it before.

"My place." Zombie said as he stood and went over to a cabinet. "I had this place for a long time. I knew what the three of you were thus the reason you were drawn to each other." When he turned he held four glasses with a red liquid. "You need to drink to gain your strength. Who is the father?" His eyes went to my stomach then came to my eyes.

I could smell their curiosity. I dropped my eyes and held my stomach with my hands. I knew that vampires and wolves, of any kind, were not on good terms. How would they react when they found out? Would they make me kill my child? My Pup? Looking up I could see that they were waiting for me to say something.

"A wolf shifter." I whispered closing my eyes. I heard gasps around the room.

Macy and Lucia were in front of me in a flash. "Are you kidding?" Macy cried her eyes wide. "Do you even know why we don't mix with wolves?" I could see the frantic look in her eyes.

"Wolf shifters pups can kill the female if she is part vampire because our DNA isn't compatible!" Lucia told me with wide eyes.

Zombie had been quiet through the whole thing. His eyes never leaving mine. "Who is he?" His arms were crossed and his eyes narrowed. "I need to know which line of shifter he is."

"Dyson Thornwood." I told them closing my eyes. I didn't want to see the shock in their eyes.

"The Celtic wolf." Zombie growled. "The ones that were most possessive of their mates. You are his mate, right?"

I opened my eyes and looked at Zombie and shrugged. "I... I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lucia gasped standing. "Its not that hard to figure out."

"Celtic wolves don't take mistresses." Macy said as a matter of fact. "Since he slept with you then you must be."

I cringed. "He was a friends boyfriend." I wrapped my arms around my stomach as if to protect it. I couldn't help but feel guilty for snagging Bo's man. "He had gave his love away to save her but..."

Lucia snorted, shaking her head, taking a seat beside me. "And let me guess the Kenzi decided to help out a friend?" She had a grin on her face. "You were always to caring for your own good."

"We needed Wolf man whole again." I explained. "The Garuda had came back and was trying to kill Trick." I shrugged looking at my feet. I knew that soon they would disappear from my view.

"We need him here, Kenzi." Zombie popped up as he moved over in front of me kneeling down. "He maybe the only one who can tell if something is wrong before we can." His eyes were full of concern.

I knew what he was asking of me but I just couldn't. Shaking my head, I tried to move away from him. "N...No, I cant." I started to shake. What if I wasn't his mate? What if he really did want Bo?

"Kenzi, you have to or you may not make it." Her eyes were full of worry. "At least call one of them." She held out her phone for me to make the call.

I looked at the phone and tried to figure out which one to call. Then I was shocked at the one I thought of. Trick might be the best person to call and get a hold of. Nodding I took the phone and dialed the number to the Dal. I knew that Trick would most likely be there because it was almost time to open. It didn't take long before he answered and I noticed he sounded tired.

"_Kenzi?"_ His voice actually sounded old. _"Kenzi, is that you? Are you ok? Did Dyson find you?"_ I could hear the urgency in his voice.

Shaking my head, I slammed the phone closed and threw it to Macy. I couldn't talk to them and tell them what happened and who I am. None of them knew and if they did...well that was something I didn't want to find out. My whole world was with the gang and if they knew the real me I would lose it all. So no I couldn't talk to them. Zombie must have noticed my sudden quietness because he narrowed his eyes and moved in front of the door.

"Don't do it Kenzi." He warned as he flashed his eyes. They were bright red just like Terra's, Vlad's and Drake's. "If you don't get to Dyson then you will end up dead. Both you and your pup." His eyes were pleading but I knew what I had to do.

"Sorry." I whispered as I used my speed to knock them all out. I was older than all three of them thus they couldn't keep up. I had been trained by Bo but now I was faster than anyone.

Looking around I knew they would wake up with one killer headache. Sighing I smiled one last time before I hit the road again. I needed to get out of here before Drake found Zombie and the girls. I knew he would have a tracker hot on my trail. I just prayed that Drake would leave Dyson alone. I would kill him if he hurt any of them. The best thing for them is if I completely disappeared.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – So what do you think will happen? Will Kenzi be found? She's running but what will happen? Will Drake get to her first or will Dyson find a way to get to Kenzi? Til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	6. Chapter 6: Allies & Enemies & Problems

**Disclaimer -All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

**Holding Tight, Letting Go**

**Note – This story is a little sad in some parts so you may need a tissue. It takes place the next morning after Dyson, Tamsin and Bo found Kenzi. Dyson is still under the doubt but its wearing off and Tamsin is a little OOC along with Kenzi. Bo is just worried about Kenzi at the moment and doesn't want to think about Trick told her. Also it will be from First person POV and 3rd Pov. Just to let ya know...**

**Chapter 6:**** Allies & Enemies & Problems**

**(3rd Person Pov – Hide Out – Hour after Kenzi Left)**

Macy was the first to wake up. Looking around she froze when she noticed that Lucia and Zombie were still out and Kenzi was gone. Smacking herself she rushed over to Lucia's side, shaking her trying to wake her up.

"Come on, Lucia, Kenzi knocked us out." She tried to rouse her friend, looking over at Zombie he was coming to.

Zombie hissed when he touched the back of his head. Kenzi hit him pretty hard. "She really did it, didn't she?" He looked up at Macy.

She nodded. "I don't know why but she ran, again." Macy sighed.

She was worried about her friend. Wolves and vampire relationships were few and far between since it was breed in them that they hated each other. How her friend saw through the fur she would never understand. Lucia finally decided to come around. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"She knocked us out, didn't she?" She asked the question that the Zombie did.

Zombie snickered. "Yeah she did." He rubbed the back of his head. "What are we going to do now?"

Macy picked up her phone and looked up the number that Kenzi had just called. "I say we find this Dyson." Her eyes meet Lucia's. "This Trick may know who and where he is."

"I agree." Lucia looked over at Zombie. "What do you think?"

Zombie smirked. " I think its a great idea." He smashed his balled up fist into his left hand. "I need to speak to the wolf anyway."

Lucia and Macy looked at each other with worried looks. They were bonded by oath and if you hurt one of us then you hurt all of them. "I'll make the call." Lucia said taking the phone from Macy. Macy nodded as she handed the phone over. She hoped that things would work out. Lucia grabbed the phone and pressed dial as she held it to her ear. The phone was picked up on the second ring.

"_Kenzi?"_ Trick had answered.

**(Dyson's Pov – Just arrived at the Abandoned House)**

Standing in front of the house, I could smell Kenzi's scent along with four others. Terra's was also present which meant that bitch made it here before us. Bo and Lauren were looking around while I tried to get a lock on where Kenzi had been. Walking into the house I noticed that it had been burnt down but some were still staying here. I could smell that it had been a while since Kenzi had been here. I could also smell the scent of death. Making my way into the house I froze when I saw a body lying on the floor. Dropping to my knees I checked and saw that it was Terra. Her neck had been broke.

"Oh..." Lauren's voice announced that she and Bo had entered. "Is she?"

I nodded. "Someone killed her." I stood and made my way through the house.

I could smell which rooms that most of the rooms were unused but there was something that had me frowning. I could smell something from a room with no roof. I walked into the room and looked around. The closet door was open slightly which looked odd to me. Opening the door wider I was assaulted with Kenzi's scent. I walked into the room and looked around. There was a mattress in the corner of a hollowed out part. I could also see a small bucket with a toilet seat fastened to it. I sniffed the air and found that Kenzi had been the only person in this room. Walking into the room even more I froze when I spotted something lying on the floor in front of me.

"Dyson?" Bo called from another room.

I didn't answer her as I knelt down and picked up the white stick with a plus sign in a small window. I could also see some other things that were scattered around. I felt my wolf whine as he tried to figure out why our mate didn't come back to us when she found out about the pup. I just shook my head and looked around the room. When I was hit with three other scents that were fresh I rushed back out and found that Bo and Lauren were speaking to two females and one male. They smelled like Kenzi.

"Where is she?" I snarled as I stalked towards them. "What did you do to her?" I cracked my knuckles as I narrowed my eyes.

The male held his hands up. "We didn't do anything to her." His eyes came to mine and flashed red like Terra's. "We told her that she needed to come back to you but she freaked and knocked us out."

"Its true." The shorter of the two said. "By the way, I'm Macy, Lucia is beside me and the big guy is Zombie." She smiled as she stood next to Lucia. "We are also vampire/human." She smiled widely.

Zombie nodded. "I'm the oldest and found Kenzi when she was running before." He leaned against the car. "I also found Macy and Lucia. They didn't know what they were but I taught them and showed them how to live. Kenzi is there sister as well as mine." His eyes came to mine and I could see the worry there.

"Where is she?" Bo asked looking at Zombie.

He shrugged. "Don't know." His eyes were still trained on me. "Are you Dyson?"

"Who wants to know?" I hissed my eyes flashing gold.

Lucia hissed and walked up to me slapping my face. "Its your fault that Kenzi's in this mess." Her eyes were dark. "If you kept your dick in your pants Kenzi wouldn't be pregnant and going to die!"

Bo gasped and Lauren shook her head. "I don't understand." Lauren stepped forward. "What do you mean that Kenzi will die giving birth?" I could see the doctor coming forth.

"Vampires and wolves are not suppose to mix." Macy sighed as she leaned against Zombie's shoulder. "That is why we are so worried. Plus I can see why she layed with him, L. He is kinda hot." She winked at me.

If I wasn't so pissed I would have laughed. "How did you find us?" Bo asked as she tried to put herself in between them and me, like that would work.

"Trick." Lucia answered looking at her watch. "Kenzi has about a four hours lead on us but if we know her like we do then we can catch up to her with Dyson's help." She looked at me. "Its the least you could do."

I just snarled as I moved forward. I hated these people just by the way they were looking at me. Bo however hit me in the arm, glaring at me.

"Dyson." Her voice was low and her eyes flashed blue. "If you don't work with them and Kenzi does die then I will personally put you into a coma." Lauren was behind her frowning. I knew that Bo was awful angry as of late.

"Fine." I hissed as I walked to the car and jumped in.

Zombie, Macy and Lucia jumped in along with Bo and Lauren. It was a tight fit but I knew that my car could hold it. I started the engine and pulled out of the drive way. I just prayed that they knew Kenzi like they said. Praying again, I wished that I knew where Kenzi was because I was now more worried than ever.

**(Kenzi's Pov – New York City, New York)**

I was glad that I could move quickly but the thing is the further away from Toronto the more my chest hurt. I had stopped and bought a room in one of the cheapest motel I could find because I didn't have much money. It took a while before I had enough energy to actually go out and try and gather some things. I rushed back to the room. I couldn't figure out what was going on but I knew that what ever it was I would get through it. I could take care of myself but I was having a feeling that I should have stayed but I just could bring myself to go back.

"What am I going to do?" I whimpered as I curled up in a ball, in the center of the bed.

Just then another wave of pain hit me. I gasped because I could feel that something was wrong. Using one shaky hand I reached for the phone, that was beside the bed. I pulled the phone to me, and shakingly pulled the receiver to my ear, dialing the number of Trick's phone. I couldn't remember any of the others. I almost cried in relief because I knew that I was going to be fine when he answered after the second ring.

"_Kenzi?" _Trick's voice sounded worried. _"Kenzi is that you, do you need help? Please say something. We are all worried about you!"_

"Trick..." I couldn't help the whimper that came from my mouth as another pain shot through me. "Somethings..." I heard the phone die in my hand I couldn't help the flow of tears that started to flow.

_Now I'm alone and I don't know what is happening._ I couldn't help but think. My whole life I wanted a partner, kids and the white house but I knew that I could never have it. Yet when I finally get what I always wanted I may lose it all. I couldn't help the sobbing wails that came from somewhere deep within me.

_I never got to tell Dyson I love him. _I whimpered as I passed out from the pain. I could only pray that he would find me soon.

**(Unknown Pov – Standing Outside)**

I smirked knowing that I had gotten to her sooner than the others. I would be handsomely rewarded for my efforts. I knew that as soon as Drake found out where she was he would be here within the hour. Pulling out my phone I heard the wail of a mother losing her child. I smirked, that would be even better. If she lost the kid then we wouldn't have to get rid of it after it was born.

"_Hello?" _Drake's voice sounded from the other end.

"I found her." I told him. "She's alone and in pain. I don't think that she will have the pup when you arrive."

"_Wonderful!" _I could hear his excitement. _"I cant have my **daughter** pregnant. She's not even mated. I know that you will take care of everything until I arrive."_

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Of course I will. Be careful and have a safe flight." I could only smile. "I'll see you when you get here."

"_Til I arrive my son." _Drake cut the connection.

I closed my phone and sat back and waited. I would be able to smell and hear when she had finally lost the little runt. We couldn't have Kenzi having a wolf puppy now, can we? We had been with war with the wolves for over a millennium. We didn't need Kenzi to show that we could get together and be friends because if that happened Father along with the rest of the elders would be killed. I couldn't let that happen. I also knew that Macy and Lucia were with her but since Zombie found them, they were no good in keeping the order.

Its such a shame that my own uncle was going against everything that we built. I could only snarl as I watched and listened. I knew that Kenzi didn't have long before the pup within her would be killed by her own body. Which was all the more sweeter because I could then easily convince her to go back home.

_Losing a child is always hard._ I smirked. _This is going to be to easy._

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – So what do you think? Will Dyson get to Kenzi on time? Or will Kenzi's BROTHER?! take her back home to daddy? Trick was the only one that Kenzi called so what is he going to do? Call Dyson or Go to Kenzi? Stay tuned for the next chapter til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	7. Chapter 7: Hope Is Here

**Disclaimer -All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

**Holding Tight, Letting Go**

**Note – This story is a little sad in some parts so you may need a tissue. It takes place the next morning after Dyson, Tamsin and Bo found Kenzi. Dyson is still under the doubt but its wearing off and Tamsin is a little OOC along with Kenzi. Bo is just worried about Kenzi at the moment and doesn't want to think about Trick told her. Also it will be from First person POV and 3rd Pov. Just to let ya know...**

**Chapter 7: Hope Is Here**

**(3rd Person Pov – At The Dal)**

Trick slammed the phone down after he tried to call back the number. However all he got was a dial tone. Cussing under his breathe, he shot a look at Hale. He had stopped with the Ash business for the moment. Tamsin was no where to be found. Hale had just came back from the Ashes personal library to see if he could find anything out. He had just arrived back when Trick had received the second call from Kenzi.

"That was Kenzi, again." Trick said as he hung the phone up again the dialed Dyson's number. "She's says she's in pain."

Hale's eyes grew wide. He had come across some old text that was about wolves and vampires. They were not like the Fae Vampires because they had pale skin that looked almost transparent. There eyes when hungry would turn pure black. They either had red or gold eyes. Depending on their food source. Gold for animal while Red was for human. They most came out at night to feed because the sun did hurt their eyes at first thus the reasons for all the fairy tails. Hale also found a tready from the old times that said if a wolf and vampire ever breed and succeeded then the feud between the two would have to be put to a stop.

"Do you know where she is?" Hale asked, his fear rising for the lil' human they all came to love.

Trick shook his head glumly. "No, the phone went dead." His eyes looked towards the door as Tamsin came into the bar. "Where did you go?" Trick was waiting for Dyson to pick up, his eyes on Tamsin.

Tamsin shrugged as she leaned against the bar. "Some one had to go to work." She smirked looking at Hale, smiling.

Trick rolled his eyes as he waited for Dyson to pick up the phone. He didn't have to wait long before Dyson picked up.

"_Hello?" _Dyson's rather upset voice came over the phone. _"Trick, did you hear from Kenzi?"_

Trick closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes but she isn't doing good." He looked at Hale then Tamsin. "She told me she was in pain then the line went dead. I don't know other than that." Trick could hear yelling on the other side.

"_Did you even think to ask?"_ Dyson snarled into the phone. Trick shivered.

Tamsin decided to finally butt in as she snapped her fingers in front of Trick's face. "I know where the human is." She smiled as she produced a small beeping device. "When I ran into her the morning after the big party, I slipped a tracking chip into her jacket pocket. I had to head back to the station to activate it." She handed the tracker over to Trick, who had a shocked expression. Hale was even looking at her like she had a second head.

"_What did she say?" _Dyson questioned in a strained voice. _"Was that Tamsin?"_

Trick nodded his thanks to Tamsin. "Yes old friend it was her." He looked down at the radar. "Tamsin placed a tracker on Kenzi and had to run back to the police station to activate it. She just came in and handed me the radar. Kenzi's about in the center of the next town." Trick frowned at Hale. "Becket?"

"_She's in Becket?"_ Dyson said to someone on the other side. _"We'll keep in touch Trick."_ Then the line went dead.

Trick looked at Tamsin then to Hale. "What did you find?" He looked at the new Ash for answers. "I know that you looked into some of the archives."

"I found that if Kenzi does have a kid with Dyson then it will stop the..."

"Vampire Werewolf feud." Tamsin butted in again. Both Trick and Hale looked at her with a surprised look. "What? I am very informed." She turned her back to them and started to look at her nails.

Hale just shook his head. "That's right." He looked at Trick. "If a vampire and a wolf, of any kind, can put their difference aside and create new life then its written that so much their counter parts. Yet, both sides are not looking forward to this. I don't know how but word has spread that a vampire/human shifter is pregnant with a wolf shifters pup."

"And I have a feeling that Drake wants Kenzi to keep her from doing just that." Trick said as he picked up the phone again. He needed to get hold of Dyson before anything happened to Kenzi. If their feud would stop two races both Fae, werewolves and vampires, then both sides would be out for Kenzi.

**(Dyson's Pov – After Third Call – 20 Mins From Becket)**

I knew that Kenzi was in trouble because of the fact that my chest was killing me. I had decided to let Zombie drive. Bo, Lauren and the other two were in the back seat quiet as they looked out the windows. I could tell that they were all worried about Kenzi but the one I was mostly concerned about was Bo. Her eyes had flashed a couple of times today, since we found that Kenzi was in trouble. I was also shocked that Tamsin did something about Kenzi being missing before anyone needed to. I knew I would have to thank her when I saw her next.

"How much longer?" Bo asked her teeth clenched together in anger. I knew she was worried.

"Not much longer." I told them as I pushed the pedal to the medal. Just then I saw Zombie stiffen and look out at the passing scenery. "What is it?" I asked him cutting my eyes back to the road.

"Someone is close to her." He whispered locking eyes with me. "Hurry." He ordered as I slammed on the breaks and jumped out of the car.

I could hear someone getting into the drivers seat but I had other things I needed to do. If someone was close to Kenzi then I would make sure that who ever it was, was dead before the hour passed. No one hurt my mate and get away with it. I knew about the feud but I hadn't heard anything. He knew that he would have heard something about the vampires moving against the wolves but since he hadn't heard anything he didn't mention it to anyone. Now he was wishing he had.

_**You need to hurry!**_ My beast yelled. **_If you don't then she will lose the pup!_**

_I am!_ I yelled back knowing that he was just as worried as I.

I sniffed the air and snarled loudly as I caught the scent close to Kenzi's but this one was Male. I heard my car coming up behind me as I jumped over fences and dodged through parked cars. I was glad that most of the people were either at work or home. It wasn't that late but it was still light out. I could see better because I felt my wolf give me use of his abilities. I could also feel myself half way shift. I didn't care because I smelled that Kenzi was close but that wasn't what worried me. The feeling I was getting was not letting up. I needed her in my arms for her to get better.

_**There!**_ My wolf moved our head to the right.

I spotted a figure in the shadows watching a door of a motel room. I could feel Kenzi on the other side of the door. I snarled as I barreled over to the creature and slammed him against the wall behind him. I didn't waste any time speaking to the vampire as I ripped him apart and then rushed over to the door of the room and kicked it open. Kenzi was curled up in a little ball in the center of a large bed. I didn't say anything as I ran over to her, slamming the door behind me, and scooped her up in my arms. I could feel the pain in my chest leave as I held her in my arms and I prayed that she would wake up soon.

_**The others have arrived.**_ My wolf told me as a purr came from our chest, relaxing Kenzi.

Bo was through the door first with Lauren on her tail. "Is she ok?" She asked stopping a few feet from me.

"She's settling down." I said looking at Lauren. She had a syringe in her hand.

Lauren noticed that I was watching her. "It will help with the pain." She took a few more steps. I just nodded as I watched her stick the needle into Kenzi's arm. I looked around not seeing Zombie, Macy or Lucia.

"They are taking care of the vampire." Bo said as her eyes were trained on Kenzi. "Why don't we head back to the Dal?"

I nodded as I stood then pulled Kenzi into my arms. My wolf had settled but he was still worried. I could smell that _our_ pup was fine. Bo headed to the office to sign Kenzi out while I got into the passenger seat with Kenzi on my lap. I didn't know how we were all going to be riding back in my car but I didn't want Kenzi to far away. I noticed that Zombie was heading over to where I was with Lauren in the back seat. Lucia and Macy were not in my line of sight.

"How is she?" Zombie asked kneeling by the open passenger car door.

"She's fine but I want Lauren to check her out." I told him. "Why don't you and the girls come along?"

Zombie smirked. "Oh, we'll be there." His eyes went to the alley that I noticed the vampire. "Me and the girls will need to run back since we have the thing." He hissed, his eyes going black. I knew he was angry.

I nodded. "You know the Dal is?" I asked him looking back down at Kenzi who moaned and tightened her grip on my shirt.

"Sure do." He looked me in the eyes. "You know that not just the vamps will be coming for her." He nodded to Kenzi. "But some wolves too."

"I know but they wont touch her." I snarled tightening my grip on her. "They will have to get through me."

Zombie smirked as he stood and clapped me on the shoulder. "Good." His eyes went to Kenzi once again. "She's had a hard life but I think you will be good for her. See ya at the Dal." He took off back over to the alley.

"Why don't you sit in back with Lauren?" Bo said as she slid into the drivers seat. "It will be easier if Lauren needs to check her."

I nodded as I got back out of the car and slid in the back seat. Lauren helped me buckle Kenzi up as I shut the front door. I slid in beside her and shut the door. Bo turned the key and we were soon on our way back to the Dal. Lauren had a small medical room set up in the back. Trick had done this because his place other than at the Ashes place would be safe for Kenzi. He even chanted the area where no one could touch her without her consent. I was the only one who wasn't involved in the spell because I was her mate. I hoped that things would be better. I was still worried about my mate and pup. Kenzi just held onto me as I took her back home.

"I love you Kenzi." I whispered kissing her hair. "Never forget that."

**(3rd Person Pov – Miles Away)**

A tall man with hip length black hair paced back and forth. His hands were crossed behind his back as his head down and his soulless black eyes were staring at nothing. A frown marred his forehead as he tried to think of a reason that his son, Blake, had yet to call him back with news of his rebellious daughter, MacKenzi. Looking at his watch, he decided that he would call a close friend that was near where Blake had called from the first time. Picking up his phone, Drake dialed his sister's number. He knew that Lilith would be more than happy to help because her husband was killed by a wolf shifter.

"_Hollo?" _Came a smooth silky voice from the other end. _"Brother, is dat you?" _

"Yes, it is I." He answered. "I have a request. I need you to go not far from the Becket motel and see if Drake is still there. He was keeping an eye on MacKenzi."

Lilith hissed on the other end. _"So it tis' true? My niece tis' pregnant with child from da beast."_ Drake could tell that his sister was rather upset.

"I'm afraid so." His eyes went to the sky. "I knew that when MacKenzi ran she would be the one to disgrace our family name."

"_Then we shall take care uf it." _Lilith hissed through the phone. _"I shall be dere shortly." _

The line went dead and Drake knew that his sister would show up within a few hours. She would first stop and see if Blake was at his post then if not would come straight to him. Drake hoped that his son was fine. Blake was the next in line for the throne then it went to MacKenzi. Drake would rather kill her then let her take over if what he had heard was anything to go by. In fact his own brother, Zobura -aka- Zombie, was helping her. But then again he wondered if his brother would blow his own cover in trying to help the girl. Zobura was the only one standing in his way. Neither the light or dark ash could do a damn thing about it since it was werewolf and vampire business. Not even their Fae counter parts could get involved. Drake could only smile. Soon he would have the world eating out of his hands starting with the feud between vampire's and werewolves. Then he would take over the Fae world. He could taste the victory if only MacKenzi would loose the abomination in her womb.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. Let me know what ya think? What do you think will happen? Have you figured out who is who? Drake? Blake? Lilith? Zobura aka Zombie? If ya have drop me a line til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	8. Chapter 8: Kenzi's Recovery & A Discover

**Disclaimer -All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

**Holding Tight, Letting Go**

**Note – This story is a little sad in some parts so you may need a tissue. It takes place the next morning after Dyson, Tamsin and Bo found Kenzi. Dyson is still under the doubt but its wearing off and Tamsin is a little OOC along with Kenzi. Bo is just worried about Kenzi at the moment and doesn't want to think about Trick told her. Also it will be from First person POV and 3rd Pov. And that Becket is a made up town... Just to let ya know...**

**Also – Like Dyson has his wolf, Kenzi now has her vampire side...**

_Kenzi's thoughts; Dyson's thoughts_

_**Vampire side's thoughts; Wolf sides thoughts**_

**Chapter 8****: Kenzi's Recovery & A Discovery**

**(Kenzi's Pov – 7:00 AM – Back Room Of The Dal)**

The first thing I noticed was the scent in the air. It wasn't the musty scent of the motel room, I was in. Also there was a wolfy scent along with those of Lucia, Macy and Zombie. I opened my eyes, to look up into blue stormy eyes of a certain wolf man. I had to swallow because of the distance between our faces. I could also smell Bo and Lauren along with Trick, Tamsin and one other scent I never wanted to smell ever again. Blakes' my brother. Hissing I tried to sit up but Dyson placed a hand on my shoulder while shaking his head.

"You are to stay lying down." His eyes were hard but there was a softness underneath.

_He knows!_ Was the only thing that was going through my mind.

_**Of course, he knows.**_ I heard for the first time. I wondered what was happening now. Was I going crazy?**_ No, I am your other half, like Dyson's wolf is his. You have me. Call me Nezi if you wish._**

_O.K._ I thought blinking a couple of times. "How long have I been here?" I felt that my throat was scratchy. Lauren handed me a cup of water. I downed it as soon as it touched my lips.

"Almost 20 hours." Bo said stepping up beside me on the other side. "Why did you run Kenzi?" Her tone made it seem she was asking a innocent question but that wasn't the reason.

I shook my head. "I cant get you involved." I tried to get up again but this time I heard a growl that was very familiar.

"MacKenzi, you will stay in bed!" Zombie came through the door with his eyes blazing red. He was pissed. "I told you that you needed to come back here but you ran away. They know MacKenzi. Everything." His eyes narrowed.

For a moment he looked like my father then it clicked. "You're _**his**_ brother." I snapped, my eyes flashing.

"Zobura Roman, your uncle on your father side." Zombie bowed which caused Dyson to snarl and step in front of me.

"I know you." Dyson was shaking so I reached forward and took his hand. It seemed like the right thing to do. "You fought with Drake in the wars." He snapped, still standing in front of me.

Zombie nodded. "True, I did fight with my brother but we have different views as the way things should run." He looked at me. "When I met Kenzi, the first time, I knew that she would bring an end to the war and I was right. All we need to do now is keep her from Wolves and Vampire's til she gives birth."

"And that is in how many months?" Bo asked, her arms crossed and her eyes going from Hale, to Trick, then to Dyson. "Well?"

"It will depend on which parent the child takes after." Hale popped up. "I read in some of the old tablets that if a wolf and vampire do get together they will take the months from each species, add those numbers together then divide the new number by 2. How many months does it take Celtic wolves?" He looked at Dyson.

"3 months." Dyson replied as he kept a hold of my hand. I did have to admit that it felt nice to have him near.

"Vampire's take no more than one month to give birth." Zombie answered. "However, it takes two months for half human half vampire." His eyes rested on mine.

I tried to do the math. So 3 plus 2 would equal 5 then divide that by 2 would be 2.5 months. My eyes grew wide as I felt a movement inside of me. My hand, that wasn't holding Dyson, went directly to my stomach. I couldn't believe that I could already feel my child moving. I didn't notice I was crying until Dyson turned and wiped a tear off my cheek.

"Are you ok?" He asked his voice solemn. I knew that we would have to talk but not with everyone around. "Are you in pain?" His eyes were searching mine.

"No, I just felt the baby move." I whispered looking up into his eyes.

His eyes grew soft as he covered the hand on my stomach with his. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his because I noticed that he was looking at me with such devotion, that I had only seen directed at Bo. I smiled shyly as I cut my eyes away from his and noticed that everyone had left us alone. When I turned my eyes back to Dyson I noticed he was still staring at me.

"Why did everyone leave us alone?" I couldn't believe my voice came out in a squeak.

Dyson chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed, facing me. "Because we need to talk." He was still holding my hand while his other hand was still covering mind. "Why did you run?" His eyes were no longer the soft but looked rather hurt.

"Like I said before I didn't want to involve you." I sighed leaning my head back. "Before I even saw you that night, one of my other uncle's showed and told me my father wanted to speak to me. I told him no but he tried to force me. I ended up killing him then I noticed you coming out of the Dal. I was scared and thought that I would be safer with you then walking on my own." I stopped closing my eyes.

"You could have told us." Dyson's voice was low and stern. "We would have protected you." He squeezed both of my hands.

I opened my eyes and shook my head. "No, Dyson, you wouldn't." I was trying to be strong but with him holding my hand it was making it rather hard to do. "I knew what I was before but I kept it from you, from all of you. When I came into my powers, that night, I never thought we would be doing anything. I didn't think anything of it til I woke up and ran. I then started to feel sick." I shook my head. "I didn't know I was pregnant until I stopped three towns over."

"We found the place." Dyson whispered looking at me. "I even found the test but that wasn't what told me. You were in heat when we were together. It was also the wolf mating season." There was a fire in his eyes I only saw that night we were together.

"Wh-What are you s-saying?" I stammered out, confused at why he was looking at me like that.

Dyson's eyes flashed gold. "Ye are our mate, lass." He said huskily as he leaned forward. "Thee only thing we 'ave yet ta du is mark each other." As soon as he was close enough he pushed forward and captured my lips with his.

I couldn't help but moan into his mouth as my hands found their way into his hair. When we pulled apart I noticed that he was breathing as heavy as me. I couldn't help but smile as his forehead layed against mine, both of us trying to catch our breath. I was lying on my back with each of Dyson's hands on either side of my head. I could tell that he was trying to be calm but his eyes were hungry with desire. I knew that he wanted to finish the mating process and until then he would feel the need to be near me as much as possible.

"I want ye." His eyes were completely gold now. "Now." His voice was low and it sent a shiver up my spine.

"But Bo, Lauren, Hale and the others." I tried to find reason why I shouldn't do this but I could tell that wasn't going to stop him.

He sent me a smirk as he stood and walked over to the door and locked it from the inside. As he turned around I had to swallow because of the fact he started to undress as he stalked back over to me. Peeling piece by piece of the clothing off as he made his way over to me. When he finally got down to his pants he unbuttoned them but just kept them that way. I had to swallow again because of my mouth watering like crazy. He smirked because I knew he could smell my arousal.

"Are ya wet yet lassie?" He purred as he crawled up onto the bed that I was lying on. "Cuz' I can smell ye." He ran his nose down my jaw and onto my neck causing me to turn my head slightly.

"We..." It seemed I couldn't catch my breath. When I looked into his eyes I instantly felt wet because his eyes were darker than before.

"Why?" He pulled back with a frown on his face. I could tell that he was angry.

I tried to spit the words out but I couldn't so I did the next best thing. I turned my eyes away from him. I didn't want to see him if I ever could spit the words out.

"WHY?" I heard snarled into my ear. His breath made me shiver. "Tell me!" He ordered as he turned my face to his. I could see the hurt there but I just couldn't.

"Because you're Bo's mate, not mine." I whispered leaning my head back and waiting for the door to open and then slam but it never came.

**(3rd Person Pov – Becket, New York)**

Lilith stood in the exact same place that her nephew had been standing however she could smell wolf and three half breeds scents. Snarling, she rushed forward and ran into the room where the scents were located. She looked around the room and stopped when her eyes spotted the bed. She could sense something there. As she walked over she could see that there was an indent where someone was curled up.

"So someone gut tu 'er." Lilith hissed as she run out of the room and into the night.

She needed to get to her brother to let him know that his son had been taken as well as his daughter and she was saved which meant the vile creature in her womb would also be alive. Lilith spat as she ran trying to keep bad vibes away. It was an old custom in her village when she was turned. It did not take her long before she was in the town she smelled her brothers scent the thickest. As she passed by a darkened house she stopped when she heard noises inside. Frowning and narrowing her eyes, Lilith made her way around to the back and found the door open and her brothers scent was even more enticing because he was feeding.

Lilith moved with the stealth of a cat as she made her way through the house until she came to the room her '_brother_' was in. He was the one that changed her thus she was his sister by venom. However they were not venom by blood, although they shared it plenty of times. She stepped in lightly letting him know another vampire was in the room. She felt his stop when he was doing and then she was pinned against the wall with a very surprised Drake holding her by the neck. His eyes narrowed as he sniffed her and found that she had been in Becket.

"So you have seen?" Drake hissed quietly as he let her go and turning back into the room.

Lilith followed but more slowly. "I 'ave." She told him as she watched him arrange the bodies on the bed the pulled the blanket over them. "Du you know who?" She leaned against the wall, with her shoulder.

"I do." Drake turned and grabbed her arm. "Let's go some place else and we can finish this conversation." He smirked smelling his '_sister's_' arousal. He had truly missed her after all these centuries.

Lilith nodded as she rubbed her cheek against his arm. "Uf course, my darlin' _brother._" She purred as she smirked up at him.

Her latest fling had lost her interest thus she decided to come see her brother little did she knew her coming her was for the best. Every vampire around could hear the whispers of the upcoming vampire werewolf war but this time it would be the vampires and werewolves against only two people. Drake was sad if his daughter was killed but he knew it was needed in order to keep things going the way things had been for the past years.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok here is the next chapter and I am so thrilled that you are raving about this story. I want to thank you all. Also I have a twilight/lost girl crossover going, Day & Night, and I would like you to check it out even if you didn't want me to write it. I did tweak some of the characters but I think it worked out for the best. Also there are some weird couples in this story. But it is mainly about Bella and Dyson, everyone favorite vampire girl and everyone's favorite wolf man. Til the next chapter keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions

**Disclaimer -All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

**Holding Tight, Letting Go**

**Note – This story is a little sad in some parts so you may need a tissue. It takes place the next morning after Dyson, Tamsin and Bo found Kenzi. Dyson is still under the doubt but its wearing off and Tamsin is a little OOC along with Kenzi. Bo is just worried about Kenzi at the moment and doesn't want to think about Trick told her. Also it will be from First person POV and 3rd Pov. Just to let ya know...**

**Review:**

_**(Kenzi's Pov – 7:00 AM – Back Room Of The Dal)**_

"_WHY?" I heard snarled into my ear. His breath made me shiver. "Tell me!" He ordered as he turned my face to his. I could see the hurt there but I just couldn't._

"_Because you're Bo's mate, not mine." I whispered leaning my head back and waiting for the door to open and then slam but it never came._

**Chapter 9: Confessions **

**(Kenzi's Pov – 8:00 AM – In Back Room With Dyson)**

I had my eyes clenched tight because I knew that he was Bo's mate, not mine. No matter what I wanted, Dyson could never be mine. I was listening to him try and calm himself but I didn't expect the next thing that happened. I had always known that Trick had a hidden room back here but I never knew where. I finally found out because I was rushed into the room and thrown onto a bed. I stared wide eyed as I looked around. The room was done in mirrors and I wondered what kind of kinky shit Trickster did back here in the day. However, when I heard a loud click that vibrated through the room, my eyes snapped to the door. I couldn't help the squeak that left me because I could see that Dyson was pissed with a capital 'P'.

I was about to say something when he started to stalk towards me and the bed that I was pressed against the head board. It was against the wall which for I was no to happy about. I had no where to go because there were no windows. Just pictures that I couldn't really find the conscious to care at the moment. I could see that Dyson's eyes were gold and they didn't look like they would be going back anytime soon. I swallowed as I watched him stop at the foot of the bed and hook his thumbs in his jeans and started to pull them down. My eyes betrayed me when I watched them slide down his hips and I then realized he went commando.

_Nice..._ I could instantly feel myself getting wet at the sight of him.

I looked at him now and wondered how the _hell _he fit into me. I couldn't help but shiver when I noticed that his nose flared as he took in the scent of the room. I swallowed trying to calm my beating heart but for some reason the look he was giving me was rather heated. He crawled up onto the bed and wrapped his hand around my ankle. The skin where he touched started to tingle but that wasn't what shocked me. He smirked as he pulled and suddenly I was underneath him. His naked body pressed against mine. I then realized that I still had my clothes.

"Dyson?" I whispered looking into his eyes. "What... are you..." I had to swallow again. "Doing?"

"I'm showin' ye dat yer my mate." Dyson growled low as his eyes racked over my shivering form.

"But..." I tried to argue but when Dyson snarled almost feral I stopped.

His hands were on either side of my head but his right traveled down pass my neck and to the side of my breast. I still had my shirt on but I could feel that he was barely touching me. In a swift moment, I was undressed from the waist up. I had never known Dyson to possess such speed. His finger tips traced the bra I had on before he rid me of that also. I couldn't help but shiver under his gaze. I tried to hide myself but when he growled deeply I stopped.

"Dun't hide ye self frum me, lass." His eyes were traveling down until he noticed that I was still wearing my pants.

With a smirk he used his claws to slice each side of my pants and then ripped them the rest of the way off. I had to admit that it was rather thrilling and scary all at the same time. I watched as Dyson's eyes grew darker as his nose flared as he took in my scent. He then leaned down and ran his nose from my jaw, down to my neck as he licked me. I shivered at the coolness of his tongue and the heat of his breath. I could now feel his hot body next to mine. When I felt his shaft against my heat I whimpered because I couldn't help but remember what it was like the last time. As his tongue lavished my neck, his hands worked their magic on my body. He was touching me everywhere and I couldn't help but moan.

"Oh, Dyson." I whimpered as I weaved my hands through his hair to pull him closer to me.

Dyson chuckled as he pulled back and used his legs to part mine. He licked his lips and I found that he was in fact wanting to eat me alive. His eyes were glued to my dripping sex. Without much of a thought, Dyson moved down the bed and lowered his head between my legs. His first lick was from bottom to top and had me arching off the bed to get closer to the pleasure. He smirked as he kissed the inside of my thigh and then delved his tongue into my heat. My hands found their way into his hair as he ate me alive. His arms were looped around my legs to keep me still but that didn't stop me from wiggling and withering under him. I soon felt the heat pooling in my stomach and knew I was close to the end. I clenched my eyes as tight as they would go and tried to pull Dyson as close as I could as the heat built up and finally released.

I couldn't hold back as I screamed his name to the gods. "DYSON!"

I had no idea how it happened but when I finally came around from my high I found myself on my hands and knees. I couldn't help but think of the irony as I felt him bend over me. I could feel him pressing against me but not entering.

"Are ye ready, Lass?" He whispered into my ear.

I could only nod because my voice had left somewhere and hadn't returned yet. Suddenly I felt him plunge into me and hold still before he started working me like a fine tuned machine. I couldn't help the mews, moans and groans that were coming from me but then I heard Dyson above me grunting as his fingers dug into my hips. I could tell that he was close because of his speed. All to soon I was pushed forward that way I was on my elbow. Dyson leaned over and bit into my neck as he stilled as he sent me over with him.

I felt his hot seed pool at my womb but knew that it wasn't going anywhere because he fell to his side taking me with him. He didn't say anything else as he pulled a blanket over us and pulled me to his back. I could still feel him pulsing inside me and I couldn't help but moan softly. He was still as hard as he started. I then realized he marked me as his mate. My heart went soaring as my eyes drifted shut. I couldn't believe I had the wolf man of my dreams and he loved me vampire and all.

_**Of course, he is our mate.**_ Nezi snorted as she closed her eyes. She was as worn out as me.

I just sighed and let my mind drift off to sleep. I didn't realize til now just how tired I really was.

**(Dyson's Pov – Four Hours Later)**

Looking at Kenzi on the bed, my heart did a little flip. I could smell that our pup was fine from the little fun, her and I had little bit ago. I couldn't help but sigh as I noticed that Kenzi's expression was relaxed. I hadn't seen her like this, ever. Until now that is. I glanced at the clock on the door and found that we had been in here for about four hours. I hated the fact that I needed to wake Kenzi up but things needed to be discussed. I also want to know if she wants to mark me. I couldn't help how I did that last night because my wolf was mainly in control because he hated that Kenzi didn't believe him about her being our mate. I just hoped that this proves it to her once and for all. Of course I wouldn't mind a repeat but after our discussion with the others. Walking over to the bed as quiet as I could I climbed up to the right side of Kenzi.

"Kenz." I murmured kissing her shoulder and nipping slightly.

Kenzi moaned and wiggled as she murmured something about five more minutes. I couldn't help the chuckle that came out of me at that. "I know that you want to sleep but we need to talk to the others." I kissed her bare shoulder again before getting up off the bed.

Kenzi's eyes shot open as she looked over at me and blushed as bright as a fire hydrant. Her hand came up and moved over the spot where I marked her and I felt the tug telling me that she needed me. I smirked hearing her moaned then as she caught herself moaning. Kenzi's eyes shot to mine and they widen even further. I tilted my head to the side and frowned.

"What's the matter?" I went to her side then she reached up her hand and touched a spot on my neck, causing me to shiver at the contact.

"I bit you." She sounded breathless. "Here." Her fingers brushed over the spot again.

I didn't remember her biting me._ Do you?_ I asked my wolf.

_**Oh yes,**_ He licked his lips. **_She woke me up by biting my neck. I think she did it in her sleep._** He couldn't rid the smirk of his muzzle.

"You may have done it when you and I were sleeping." I tried to tell her but she shook her head.

"Why would I do that?" She looked up and locked eyes with me. I found that she had golden flecks in her eyes. "You have light blue flecks in your eyes." She reached up and touched under my right eye.

"You have golden flecks in your eyes." I smirked as I leaned forward and pulled her into a kiss. "And the reason you marked me is because I marked you as my mate. Plus you are my mate, not Bo." I told her placing a finger on her lips when she tried to interrupt me. "But if you don't believe then I would love to show you again." I smirked looking her up and down.

I could see that she was blushing. "Alright, I'm up." Kenzi slapped me on the shoulder as she stood. "Man, the lil' guy is growing awful fast." She said rubbing the small bump of a stomach.

"That he is." I whispered pulling her into my arms. "Now let's get dressed then head up to the Dal. There are things we need to speak to the others about." I pulled away from her after kissing her on the cheek and grabbed some jeans and t shirt. Slipping them on I turned to see that Kenzi was standing there staring at her jeans, that I had slit up the side.

"What am I suppose to wear?" Kenzi looked at me with one hand on her hip and her shredded jeans in the other. "You shredded my jeans Kujo." She narrowed her eyes at me playfully.

"Then you'll just have to stay here." I smirked as I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. "Don't want Hale, Trick or Bo to see you like this." I bent my head down and licked the mark on her neck.

Kenzi shivered as she tried to push me away. "Calm down boy." She slapped me pulling away with a grin. "I just so happen to have some shorts around here somewhere." She found her bag that I had placed in here and started to dig around. "Here they are!" She cried as she pulled out black skin tight jean shorts. I almost took her again right then because of the fact she had to shimmy her way into them.

"Looks like you need some bigger shorts." I smirked leaning against the end of the bed. "Since you'll only be pregnant for 2 ½ months."

Kenzi whirled around and glared at me. "Are you saying I'm fat?" Her eyes flashed light blue. I was surprised that Kenzi's eyes weren't red but I could tell when she was hungry because her light blue turned into red.

"No," I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. "Just gaining some weight for the pup. In fact, its good for you to gain some weight. I always thought you were to skinny." I smirked seeing her eyes widen.

"You thought I was to skinny?" She sounded shocked.

I just shrugged. "I thought you could put some weight on without any problem but I love you just the way you are." I could see surprise in her eyes. Then I realized I never told her I loved her.

"You love me." She whispered looking into my eyes. I could see tears starting to gather.

"Yes Kenzi." I looked into her eyes. "I love you with everything I am. My wolf is yours as you are mine." I took her right hand and placed it over my heart while I placed mine over hers.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. So what do you think? Kenzi has finally been told that Dyson loves her and that she loves him. They have mated but what will happen when the show up in the Dal, upstairs? Who will be there? Stay tuned to find out til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	10. Chapter 10: Planning for the Future

**Disclaimer -All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

**Holding Tight, Letting Go**

**Note – This story is a little sad in some parts so you may need a tissue. It takes place the next morning after Dyson, Tamsin and Bo found Kenzi. Dyson is still under the doubt but its wearing off and Tamsin is a little OOC along with Kenzi. Bo is just worried about Kenzi at the moment and doesn't want to think about Trick told her. Also it will be from First person POV and 3rd Pov. Just to let ya know...**

_Kenzi's thoughts_

_**Nezi's thoughts – Vampire side to Kenzi**_

**Review:**

_**(Dyson's Pov – Four Hours Later)**_

_I just shrugged. "I thought you could put some weight on without any problem but I love you just the way you are." I could see surprise in her eyes. Then I realized I never told her I loved her._

"_You love me." She whispered looking into my eyes. I could see tears starting to gather._

"_Yes Kenzi." I looked into her eyes. "I love you with everything I am. My wolf is yours as you are mine." I took her right hand and placed it over my heart while I placed mine over hers._

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Chapter 10:**** Planning for the Future**

**(Kenzi's Pov – Two Hours Later – In the Bar Area of the Dal)**

I couldn't believe that I was sitting, in front of Bo, in Dyson's lap. I was grateful for his help but he didn't need to place me in his lap and wrap me in his arms like I was going to run off again. I tried to get away the first couple of minutes but finally decided that it was futile. Bo was grinning her head off while Lauren was quiet and layed back. Hale, on the other hand, looked at me like I was in trouble with my older, Ash of a, brother. Trick was also giving me the _'Kenzi, you are in trouble'_ look. Even Tamsin looked a little annoyed but I think that had to begin with the fact she wasn't at work trying to place my BFF in jail or Hecuba Prison **(Is that Right?)**. Yet she has changed since she helped Bo find me after that Kitsune had me. I couldn't help but shiver thinking of the nasty ass gross cave she had me chained in. Not to mention those... Things? What ever the hell they were.

"How are you feeling now, Kenzi?" Zombie asked as he sat next to Lucia and Macy. Hale was sitting next to Macy which I couldn't help but find odd.

"Better." I answered truthfully. "I guess I do need to be around m..." I couldn't say it as of yet with Bo in the room. I still felt like I was stealing her boy.

"Your Mate Kenzi." Bo answered for me, as she glared me down. "Now say it after me. Dyson ...is …...my ...mate." She stood in front of me now with her hands on her hips and eyes locked with mine. I could feel Dyson starting to shake underneath me which meant he was trying not to laugh out loud.

"Ok." I sighed, slumping my shoulders. "Dyson, is my mate." I said not looking at Bo. I just couldn't yet.

I felt Bo pat my shoulder. "You did good, for now." She then headed back over to where Lauren was sitting. "Now what? I know we need to keep Kenzi safe but where will be the best place?" She looked around the room.

"I say that in the panic room." Trick said speaking up. "It has only one way in and if it locks from the inside and some one is in there it wont open unless one of them is hurt." He looked over my head. Probably to Dyson. "What do you say?"

I could tell that Dyson was thinking. "We'll need someone to stay here with us to make sure that we don't get hit with a sneak attack when we're sleeping." He moved slightly and I glanced up to see him looking at Zombie, Macy and Lucia. "Would you guys mind staying with us? Bo, Tamsin and Lauren can trade off with you, if that's alright?"

Bo shook her head. "No, I think we all should stay here." She looked from Tamsin to each one of them. "It's better if Kenzi had a lot of guards in case more than a few decided to show up." She looked at Trick. "What do you say?"

"Sorry, Bo but you need to prepare for the dawning." Trick told Bo. "It will be here but there are a couple of different things that need to be done. I can call someone to help prepare you but with Kenzi here I don't know what will happen." His eyes met Dyson's over my head yet again.

"I can come up with something that will suppress the Dawning for at least two months." Lauren popped up.

_God bless the Doc. _I thought happily. _I'm liking her more each time she talks._

**_She is rather impressive with her knowledge._** Nezi told me. **_Hale is speaking._**

I turned my attention to Hale. "...that I can perform a seal that will keep Bo from going through the Dawning until Kenzi has the pup." He looked at me. "I will need some blood from you and Dyson because it will also be in the potion that she needs to drink since you are the ones that need her to be sane enough to protect you and the pup. What do you think?"

"Well," I turned to Dyson. "What do you think? Lauren can do her doctory thing and draw my blood and yours then we can do the ritual or spell." I waved it off. I hoped that was the right thing to say. I didn't catch the first part.

"I think that would be best." Dyson looked down at me. "How are you feeling?" He asked I could see the concern in his eyes. "Do you think you can handle a needle?" He smirked trying to lighten the mood.

I couldn't help but shiver as I thought of having a needle stuck in my arm. "No but I need to do this." I told him. "Anyway I never understood why a vampire is afraid of needles when we use our teeth to pierce the skin?" I shook my head. "Maybe I was dropped as a kid?" I thought tapping a finger to my chin.

Lucia and Macy chuckled. "You didn't get dropped on your head as a kid but Lucas was the one who beat your head in before you broke his arm." Lucia spoke up smirking.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked. I hadn't seen that bastard in three years.

"Jail." Macy sighed. "He couldn't stay away from Crystal." She shook her head sadly. Lucia nodded as she took her sisters hand. "Zombie even tried to help but then it didn't work out." Her eyes were full of tears.

"So, we're going to be spending our time here." Tamsin butted in trying to get us back on topic. "Because some of us have things to do." She leaned a hip on the table and crossed her arms.

Hale snorted. "You can leave if ya want." He narrowed his eyes. I could see that something wasn't right. "No one is keeping you here, Tamsin. The only reason I picked you is because the Morrigan demanded that it be you." His eyes flashed blue.

Lucia and Macy along with Zombie just kept their mouth shuts. Dyson tightened his grip while Bo pulled Lauren closer to her. Trick stepped forward and narrowed his eyes at Tamsin. I could tell that they didn't like her being here. I wondered what was up with that. I didn't like her but then again she was dark Fae. I only felt safe because I was in Dyson's arms. I wondered if she would try and kill my pup. I instantly placed my hands over Dyson's, in trying to keep my pup safe. I would kill anyone who would try and hurt me or my family. Tamsin didn't say anything as she narrowed her eyes. She finally turned and walked out of the door without saying a word. I just sighed trying to figure out what her problem was. Shaking my head, I turned to Dyson.

"Come on, D-man." I said pulling him to the door. "Let's go pack some clothes then head back here. You can keep me safe until we get back."

Dyson growled at me as he scooped me up. "Ye will be safe with me always, lass." He kissed me before he turned to the others. "We'll be back." He told them as we walked out the door.

"Dyson, I can walk ya know." I looked up at him with a pout. "I'm only pregnant."

Dyson's eyes flashed at me. "I know and that is why I want you at my side and you are not to leave it." I could see that he was serious.

"Fine." I agreed, only because, I didn't feel like arguing with him.

**(Dyson's Pov – Just walked out of the Dal)**

Walking out of the club house I could smell that no one around so I walked over to the car and opened the door. Kenzi got in without much of an argument. I could tell that she was worried because of the bond that was between us now. I could tell if she was in danger or hurt by our mating bond. Kenzi could also tell when I was worried, scared or happy through the same bond. As I got in the drivers door I noticed that Kenzi looked a little green and I could feel her nausea. I sat down and placed a hand to her forehead. I could tell she was clammy which meant she was doing rather pitiful.

"Kenzi?" I asked turning her face to look at me.

"Dyson..." She didn't get the words out before she had the door open and was puking her guts up. I wrinkled my nose and held her hair back as I leaned over the center console.

"It's ok." I tried to sooth her as she got rid of the contents of her stomach. I could smell food mixed in blood. Nasty smelling shit if you ask me. "We'll go when you're ready." I told her rubbing her back to do something for her.

Kenzi just nodded as she continued to get sick. For me it was the longest five minutes there was. I could feel my wolf pacing in the back of my mind trying to get out to check on Kenzi. I just kept telling him that this was normal. Or so I thought and hoped. After she was done she got back in the car and leaned back. I could tell that she was sick but we needed to get some clothes then we could come back and she could go to bed. Hale was even going to stay here because he still cared for Kenzi like a little sister.

"You ready?" I asked buckling her in. I could see that she was pale but that could be from just getting sick.

Kenzi nodded slightly as she closed her eyes. "Yeah," She swallowed as she tried to keep herself from getting sick again. "My stomach just doesn't like the idea of riding in the car." She shot me a weak smile.

"I'll try to keep you settled through our link." I told her starting the engine. "Is there anything that you think sounds good?" I cut my eyes to her as I backed out of the Dal's Parking lot.

Kenzi wrinkled her nose and turned her face away from me. "You'll think I'm crazy." She kept looking out the window. "Hell I think I'm crazy." She bowed her head as she closed her eyes.

I pulled out into the street and headed to the house. "Are you going to tell me or not?" I asked taking her left hand in my right. "I know that you are part vampire. Do you want some blood?" I cut my eyes back to her then back to the road. I didn't want to get into a wreck.

"You don't mind!" Kenzi's whipped her head around with wide eyes. I could feel her shock through our bond. "I-It has to be h-human." I felt her fear.

I just squeezed her hand. "Kenzi, I know that you are vampire and there are other ways to get your blood without you killing someone." I looked at her for a second. "It's just like Bo with her feeding. You can tell when you take to much which will mean the humans death. We'll all help you. I promise." I kissed the back of her hand then looked back at the road.

The rest of the car ride was rather quiet but I could tell that Kenzi was thinking. I could feel her peace and happiness through our bond and I loved every minute of it. I was worried that Kenzi would get over stressed and lose our pup but I would be there every minute to insure that both of them were safe. When I pulled into the parking lot I noticed that Kenzi had fallen asleep. Turning into my assigned lot I cut the engine and turned to Kenzi. I couldn't help but reach over and brush a stray hair out of her face. She looked like a glowing Madonna as she sleeps. I don't think I could imagine my life without her, now that she was in my life fully. I will also need to tell my supervisor that I am getting married. Not that anyone knew I was dating someone. Even a couple of girls at the prescient have the hots for me but none of them were Kenzi.

"Wake up, Kenz." I brushed my thumb over her bottom lip. "We're here." I whispered as I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Oh Yes I did! I stopped the chapter right before they entered the loft. Why? You'll have to stay tuned to find out til then I want you to keep in mind that Tamsin walked out without a word to anyone and Hale is still the Ash. What will happen once they get back to the Dal? Will there be an attack before or after? Like I said stay tuned and til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	11. Announcement!

**!Announcement!**

**I now know when I shall be moving and it will be around the 13th of next month. About a week before then I will be on here very little but fear not my readers I will be back as soon as I can. I will miss you but until I am unable to write I will be trying to finish some of the stories that are coming close to the end. Til I come back keep reading and reviewing and I'll see you as soon as we get internet!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	12. Chapter 11: First Wave

**Disclaimer -All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

**Holding Tight, Letting Go**

**Note – This story is a little sad in some parts so you may need a tissue. It takes place the next morning after Dyson, Tamsin and Bo found Kenzi. Dyson is still under the doubt but its wearing off and Tamsin is a little OOC along with Kenzi. Bo is just worried about Kenzi at the moment and doesn't want to think about Trick told her. Also it will be from First person POV and 3rd Pov. Just to let ya know...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Chapter 11:**** First Wave**

**(Kenzi's Pov – In the Car – Waking up)**

The first thing I noticed, when I was waking up, was the feel of Dyson's lips on mine. I moaned into the kiss and waited for him to pull back, which he did. I opened my eyes to see that he was staring at me with a hungry look in his eyes. I suddenly felt like a lamb instead of a Halfling.

"How'd you sleep?" He whispered in a husky tone. His fingers were brushing against my face.

"Good." I whispered back to him. "Let's hurry and get our things then we can head back. I have a bad feeling." I cut my eyes around feeling as if someone or something was watching me.

Dyson frowned but nodded as he jumped out of the car with the keys in his hands and rushed around to my side. As soon as he opened the door, a group of wolves and vampires walked out from one of the alley ways. I hissed as I held onto Dyson. I shut the passenger side because if they wanted a fight then I would gladly give it to them. Dyson stood in front of me and I could feel his wolf at the surface because I was in danger. Nezi knew that he would keep us safe but she was waiting until she was needed. In fact, I hoped she didn't have to. Shifting could hurt the baby. I would rather die then hurt my child. With Dyson in front of me I peeked around his arms and noticed that there were more Vampires then wolves.

"Give us the abomination!" A vampire in front yelled to us.

Dyson growled and crouched ready to fight. "NEVA'!" He told them. "She's my mate an' if ye kill 'er den I shall kill ye." His accent came forth and surprised a couple of the wolves.

I decided that I couldn't let him have all the fun. Nezi's influence coming forth but the baby was fine. I side stepped Dyson and held my hand out in front of me. I lowered my head but kept my eyes on them. I watched in fascination as my hand started to glow bright red then a wall of fire appeared surrounding the small group that came to kill my child. I saw that the vampires turned to ash but the wolves were burning. One of the wolves however decided that it would jump through the flames and rushed at both Dyson and myself. Dyson half way shifted and lunged at the wolf that came at us.

I watched their fight out of the corner of my eye. Just as Dyson killed the wolf, I noticed that another was trying to get out of the fire. I snarled and pushed more fire at them. I heard a whimpering but I kept going. I would not let my mate or child be killed by the likes of wolves. I felt my body sway and when I heard a whimper again I knew it was Dyson. His arms were around me because I was about to fall. I lowered my hand and watched as the wolves burned. They weren't moving any more but it still didn't make me feel any better.

"Sorry, D-Man." I whispered as I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I couldn't let them hurt you or our baby." I placed a hand over his, that was over my stomach.

Dyson nuzzled my neck. "I understand." He whispered as he scooped me up. "Just don't worry me like that again." He ordered as he headed towards the loft. "I cant live without you Kenzi. You are my mate and without you I'm left with apart of myself missing. When I realized you were gone..."

"Dyson..." He shook his head.

"No,"He placed me on my feet when we stopped in front of the loft's door. "I need to tell you Kenzi. When I realized you were gone, I felt as though my world fell apart. I thought I had lost you." He cupped my cheek and bent down to kiss me.

I just moaned as I wrapped my arms around his and held on for dear life. Dyson opened the door without letting me go and walked me backwards into the loft. I smirked as I pulled away and yawned. Using my power to much caused me to be tired. Dyson must have noticed because he tilted his head to the side and pointed to the bed.

"Why don't you crash on the bed while I pack the stuff we need." He ordered in a husky tone. I knew he was only looking out for me and the baby.

Nodding, I layed down on the bed going without blankets. I pulled Dyson's pillow to me and wrapped my arms around it as I layed my head on the other one. I heard him chuckle but I was so tired that all I did was flip him off and go to sleep. I knew I was safe with Dyson here.

**(Dyson's Pov – Kenzi Just Fell To Sleep)**

I watched Kenzi sleep for a few minutes before I turned and picked up the phone. I needed to tell Trick that we had an attack at the loft. I dead-bolted the door, when we arrived, in order to at least slow down the attackers if they decided to strike again. Trick didn't waste time picking up the phone.

"_Dyson?" _I could tell he sounded breathless. _"Is Kenzi ok?"_

I couldn't help but frown. "Why do you ask, Trick?" I cut my eyes to Kenzi when I heard her moan and turn on her other side.

"_There was an attack here at the Dal."_ Trick told me and I could hear voices in the back ground. _"I was lucky that Tamsin showed when she did. Bo and Lauren just arrived back here, too. Do you want me to send Hale your way?"_

"No, I can handle things from here." I told him honestly. "Anyway, Kenzi is sleeping and we'll be heading back in a few minutes." I looked out the door and found that it was getting darker already.

"_Alright."_ Trick said into the phone. "_Just be careful. I don't like this anymore than you do and I would feel better if you and Kenzi were back here."_

"We'll be back shortly. I just need to pack a few more things." I told him hanging up and turning to start packing for both Kenzi and I.

I grabbed our tooth brushes and other personal things she might need. I packed her tampons even though she was pregnant because she would definitely need them, when the pup was born. I grabbed a handful of underwear and bras shoving them into the small suitcase. Kenzi wouldn't need any makeup because we were the only ones that would see her and I doubted she would want them when she went into labor. I have heard that it is quite painful. I was never more glad that I was a male instead of a female. I folded Kenzi and my shirts then placed them into the bag. I think she would like something sloppy since the Dal will be closed til further notice and the only ones that will show, should be trying to kill her. I even had Trick remove the mirrors.

I didn't want to see Kenzi and myself having sex every single time, even though it was rather special. Shaking my head to clear it, I hurried up with the packing. The sooner I got it done, the sooner I could get Kenzi back to the safe room. I know that Hale will come through but I haven't made my mind up about Tamsin. She's up to something, I just know it. I grabbed some pants for me and sweat pants for Kenzi. Her stomach will be growing quite fast from what we know so far. I wonder if Hale has found anything else out about Kenzi's pregnancy. I shook my head pushing those thoughts out of my head at the moment because I needed to get these bags into the car. Looking at Kenzi sleeping, I grabbed the two bags and rushed out the door throwing them into the trunk then running back up to the loft.

I hated that I had to leave her because if they had attack now instead of when we arrived they could have taken her but I was glad that Kenzi and I took care of the first wave. I knew there would be more until the pup was born. As soon as I entered the room I found that Kenzi was still sleeping. I smiled and felt my heart clenched. I hated to have to wake her up but we needed to go. I could already see the round stomach. She was lying on her side, with one hand under her cheek and the other clutching my pillow to her chest. One leg was bent higher then the other but they were both bent at the knee. Sighing, I knew that it was time to walk my sleeping mate.

Walking over to the bed, I leaned over and brushed her hair out of her face. "Wake up, sleepy head." I kissed her cheek then her temple. "We need to head back to the Dal." When I pulled away Kenzi yawned and blinked a couple of times. She smiled up at me like I was her favorite person then her eyes grew wide.

"Shit!" She yelled as she darted out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. I just stayed where I was because I knew that she would need to go to the bathroom before we left but I didn't knew it would be as soon as she woke up.

"You ok in there?" I asked standing up and heading over towards the couch.

I heard a sigh. "Yes, little butt made me have to pee!" She called through the door. "I almost peed on myself." She huffed, causing me to chuckle.

I heard the toilet flush and then the water running. When she came out her hands were on her hips, that were slightly wider then before. "That was not funny." She hissed playfully at me. "I nearly peed on myself. Talk about embarrassing." She mumbled the last sentence, as if I couldn't hear.

"Come on." I told her grabbing her and pulling her to me. "Trick called and asked if you were alright. It seems that they were hitting anywhere they thought you might be." I couldn't help but tighten my grip. "Also there was an attack at the Dal, but everyone was fine. No injuries." I added the last part because I didn't want her feeling guilty.

Kenzi sighed and nodded then looked around the loft, frowning. "Where's the bags?" She turned her eyes back to me. I then noticed that her eyes were darker then before.

"In the car." I whispered looking closer. "Have you fed lately?" I frowned as I searched her eyes for the truth.

Kenzi's must have forgotten because they widen. "Um..." She looked around. "I cant remember." She whispered as her hands shot to her throat and she backed away. "Stay back Dyson." Her voice was low and rough. I knew that she needed to feed.

"Come now Kenzi." I told her sternly, hoping she would listen. "You need to feed. Not only for you but the baby." I stepped closer and then her eyes popped open and I saw red around the iris.

"Not from you." She forced out in a hiss. "I wont feed from my mate."

I didn't let her argue any more as I shifted one hand and used my claw to draw blood on my arm. It would heal quickly because of it just cutting the first couple of layers. Kenzi started to shake but as soon as the first drop hit the ground I was frozen as Kenzi stiffened and then sashayed over to where I was standing. A smile graced her lips and the only thing I could do was lick mine. I had never seen her move like this and I couldn't even move a muscle. I just hoped that this wouldn't hurt the pup. Kenzi was in front of me before I could blink. She wrapped her hand around the back of my neck and urged me to move towards her. I closed my eyes because I knew what part was coming next. I felt her lips against my throat and tried to fight back a growl because it was rather sexy.

Suddenly, I felt her fangs pierce my skin but there was no pain. I then realized that she bit into my mating mark in order to keep me from feeling any pain. I wrapped my arms around her because of the utopia I was starting to feel. Kenzi jumped slightly and wrapped her legs around my waist as she drank. Her mouth never leaving my neck. I was about to tell her enough when she pulled away and started to lick the wound. I heard a purr coming from her but my own came out to match. When Kenzi pulled back I could see my blood running down the side of her mouth. I didn't think anything of it as I leaned forward and licked the trailing blood off of her then took her mouth with my own. Kenzi moaned as she rocked her hips into mine.

"Dyson..." Her voice trailed off in a question.

"Whut do ye want?" My wolf was trying to make his self known. I knew my eyes flashed golden.

**_Need Mate!_** My wolf howled in want.

_Let her set the pace._ I ordered him, earning a growl.

"You, Dyson, now!" Kenzi rocked her hips against mine. "No foreplay." Her eyes closed as she moving her hips.

"Then ye shall have me." I unzipped myself quickly and pulled her pants down.

She protested as I made her untangle her legs but when she saw what I was doing she didn't protest any longer. It didn't take long as I pulled her back up and placed her on the table, at her back. How we ended up in the kitchen I'll never understand but this is as good of place as any. She was bent over the table on her elbows with her legs spread wide. I could see her glistening wet as I licked my lips but she didn't want foreplay and I was only happy to oblige. Bending over her, I felt the tip of my shaft enter her and I couldn't help the snap of my hips. Kenzi arched her back in pleasure which could only mean she was liking what I was giving her. It didn't take long before I felt her walls start to quiver then start to milk me into my own orgasm.

I kept a strong pace but as soon as she was over I couldn't hold on any longer as I slammed into her once more and held still. Even though she was already pregnant I couldn't help but feel that I had to stay still for a few seconds. I her hear breathing return to normal as I nuzzled her neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a standing position. I didn't want to retreat from her warmth just yet. Kenzi sighed as she tightened her muscles causing me to growl. Kenzi chuckled as she turned her head. I captured her lips as I felt myself soften. When I pulled away, Kenzi whimpered and I couldn't help but smirk. I pulled her into my arms once more, giving her a passionate kiss then pulling away smiling down at her.

"You want to take another shower?" I asked hoping she would say no. I liked my smell on her. Told others she was mine.

Kenzi wrinkled her nose. "Should I?" Her eyes were full of questions.

"That is up to you." I told her kissing her nose. "I wouldn't mind but I think the others might." I smirked as her eyes grew wide.

"Dyson!" She slapped my arm then turned and ran to the bathroom. I decided that I would wait til she was done before I took mine. If we showered together, we wouldn't make it back to the Dal on time.

But that was fine by me.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Thanks for waiting. I made this chapter a little longer then the others in order to make up for my absence. Please forgive me but with Packing and other stories going on, its a little much but I'm making the most of it. Til next chapter keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	13. Chapter 12: Another Problem Or Not?

**Disclaimer -All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

**Holding Tight, Letting Go**

**Note – This story is a little sad in some parts so you may need a tissue. It takes place the next morning after Dyson, Tamsin and Bo found Kenzi. Dyson is still under the doubt but its wearing off and Tamsin is a little OOC along with Kenzi. Bo is just worried about Kenzi at the moment and doesn't want to think about Trick told her. Also it will be from First person POV and 3rd Pov. Just to let ya know...**

**!Attention! - Ok I know that I have been gone however I am back and this chapter will have a little twist in it why you ask well everything will be answered at the end of my story. Also this is a sorta AU. Dyson doesn't get attacked how**

**Note:**

_Dyson's thoughts/Kenzi's thoughts_

_**Dyson's wolf thoughts/ Nezi's thoughts.**_

_~Unknown Thoughts~_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Chapter 12****: Another Problem Or Not?**

**(3rd Person Pov – 1 Month Later – Dal)**

Kenzi sat at the bar of the Dal and watched the patrons sit and talk after work. She could tell that there weren't any wolf or vampire shifters however there were a couple of werewolves that kept glancing over at her. Dyson had to go to work thus leaving Bo to watch over her. Bo and Lauren were sitting next to Kenzi drunker then a skunk but they kept their eyes on Kenzi who wasn't allowed to drink. Her stomach looked rounder as though she was almost have way through her pregnancy. Kenzi absolutely hated the fact she couldn't drink but it was having to wear sweat pants almost every day since the third week started. Hale had given her an amulet to prevent anything bad happening to either her or the baby which made Dyson a little more agreeable since he was called in to work.

Kenzi looked around and spotted Trick standing at the end of the bar, pouring someone a drink. She sighed feeling suddenly tired and stood tapping Bo on the shoulder. Bo gave her a minute finger as she kept talking to Lauren. Shaking her head, Kenzi headed around the bar and into the back. They had little pixies sprinkle the doors and windows to allow only those sprinkled with the same pixie to enter the back room. The hidden room however no one knew about only Hale, Dyson, Kenzi and Trick. They were the only ones that knew where the room was exactly. Which was for safety precautions that only the four of them knew where it was. Bo and Lauren didn't want to know but Tamsin was told she wasn't allowed to know because of the safety of Kenzi being number one priority. Kenzi looked around the room as soon as she entered and found that everything was fine and nothing was moved or missing.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she hurried to the safety room and through the door. Dyson was the only one allowed inside when she was in there, another precaution. Trick had done that little trick himself in order to help Kenzi as well as ease Dyson's worry. Also the room was mentally linked to Trick, Hale, Dyson or Bo in case something was wrong. Dyson wanted that in case something happened and Kenzi went into labor in the room while everyone was out fighting or something. Another precaution that Dyson placed on Kenzi. Finally shutting the door, Kenzi walked over and layed down on the bed. Having Trick remove his mirrors was a blessing and a curse. When he removed the mirrors, he didn't remove all but one, he removed them all. Not that she wasn't thankful. It was kinda weird to think Trick into anything of that sort. Kenzi shook her head and tried to get some sleep.

The door was locked and no one could get into her, except for Dyson. She was safe.

**(Dyson's Pov – Police Station – 1 Hour Til He's Off)**

Just as I was getting ready to call Trick to see how Kenzi was, Tamsin walked in and tilted her head towards the interrogation room. I knew that the cameras were off but I didn't trust anyone that worked here like I trusted Hale. Sometimes I truly miss my old partner but I knew he was doing good right where he was even though some of us thought it was a lousy process. I nodded letting her know that I understood and watched as she walked into and left the door open just a little bit. Placing my cell in my pocket, I stood and headed to the room and shut the door behind me. I could tell that Tamsin was rather weak looking and I was worried for a minute that she was at the end of her life cycle but I pushed that away because the way to tell if a Valkyrie is at their end is the loss of their hair but I haven't seen her lose her hair but she hasn't used her powers around me either, only Bo. I pushed that into the back of my mind for another time as I sat down and tilted my head to the side with my hands in my lap I could tell that something was wrong with her.

"What's up?" I asked sniffing to see if there was anything in her scent to let me know. That's when I smelled death closing in but something has kept it at bay to keep her alive til now. I wondered what it was/is.

"I need to tell someone and I don't know who to trust." I could see the fear in her eyes. "Its about Bo." She whispered and my wolf was suddenly worried for a member of his pack, sister if needed a label.

I stood straight trying to keep my wolf in check. "What about Bo?" I asked knowing that Trick asked me to protect her with my life but I am now with Kenzi thus I have other things to deal with. "Is she hurt? Isn't Lauren with her?" I started to leave but Tamsin shook her head after I turned because of her grabbing my arm.

"No," She whispered letting go. "Its about Bo's father."

"What about Bo's father?" I whispered harshly. That guy was sealed and nothing could release him unless... **_Yes, it was Bo's mother._** My wolf supplied.

"He was released by Bo's mother after her nervous break down." Tamsin shook her head. "He ordered me to come and collect Bo but..." She started to shake as she backed up. "Bo even seen through it and told me that no matter what she wouldn't let anything happen. I know, as well as you do, that no one goes after _him_ and lives. He wants Bo by him and is going to do anything to get her."

I swallowed and nodded. Bo's father was not a nice man. In fact, he was the king evil himself. I could only pray that Bo would never have to face him but I had a bad feeling that soon not only Kenzi but Bo will have to face their paths. I hoped that the Mother wolf would be there for my mate and our pup.

"Thanks for the heads up." I held out a hand. "Come 'ere." Tamsin came to me and held onto me like a small child. "With Hale and Trick by your side, not to mention me and my crazy ass mate," I chuckled letting Tamsin go. "You're part of the gang now whether you wanna be or not." I smirked punching her in the shoulder.

Tamsin wiped her face and I could see that she had her bored, _'I'm better then you'_ attitude on but it fit her not the bumbling mess I just witnessed. I couldn't help but think that for a dark Fae she had her nice moments. She killed the Fae that Bo placed into a coma and for that I was thankful but I didn't tell her I knew. That would wreck her image as well as mine. We were the dark and light Fae cops. I was the nicer of the two and wolf shifters have a bad temper as it was.

"Thanks again Dyson." She took a breath and looked at me out of the corner of her eye and sagged and reached up pulling a thick lock of her blonde hair into a bracelet looking weave. "Give this to Kenzi." She handed the bracelet of woven hair to me as she went over to the door and exited.

I just shook my head not knowing what would happen since Bo's father was now involved. Would he protect Kenzi since she was close to Bo or would he tried to kill her just like the rest of them? Bo's father was dangerous in his own right but if he got together with Drake then Kenzi wouldn't be safe. Bo's father was a Shadow. A Shadow is a Fae that can live, move and kill in the shadows. They are able to move from different places as long as there is a shadow or shade someone in the vicinity of the target area. The only thing that could stop a shadow would be the fact if there were no shadows and if there were they were to small for the Fae to travel through it. Shadows were also damn near impossible to track because they leave no scent.

Looking down at my watch, I noticed that it was close to time for me to leave. Breathing a sigh of relief, I headed to the door and walked out, heading straight to the time clock. The sooner I got out of here the sooner I could get to Kenzi in case she needed me. I could feel that she was in the room alone which eased my mind a bit. I knew she hated that she couldn't wear her clothes anymore but I thought she never looked more beautiful then when I saw her naked with her stomach round with my pup. Kenzi, however, thought she looked like a beached whale which caused everyone to laugh that heard it.

Hale was also doing his hardest to find out anything involving the war between wolves and vampires. I knew he would do his best but even being the ash had its limits. The Morrigan, on the other hand, wanted to stay out of it because she didn't care either way. She would however let us know if any more of the dark Fae vampires or werewolves decided to join in on the hunt for Kenzi. She said it was the least she could do since Bo and Kenzi did help her a few times. I thought it was very nice but Kenzi said the bitch owed her and I just shrugged. I didn't want to know because then I would worry about her with the Morrigan not that I didn't worry to begin with. After I clocked out, I hurried gathering my things before rushing out the door and spotted Tamsin by my car. I just tilted my head as I walked closer.

"I'm going." She said as she got in the passenger seat.

I just shrugged and nodded as I got in and started it up. The sooner I could get to Kenzi would be better. I worried when she wasn't in my line of sight because I knew something could happen.

**(Unknown Pov – Safe Room With Kenzi – Undetected)**

As I watched the young girl sleep, I could see why Bo is so drawn to her. True she is a vampire child but she is so much more. I can feel the power that lay beneath the fine layer of control. I could also sense the guilt and grief of what Drake did to his daughter. Tilting my head, I wondered if any of them knew that I could enter without being detected. I smelled the room and saw that the bump on Bo's 'sister' was growing at a fast pace. The child within her was rather strong because of the power coming from the two children within her. I believe to be either a boy and a girl or two boys, however, they were more powerful then anyone could imagine.

I melted back into the darkness from whence I arrived and went back to Drake who asked for my assistance. He wished to kill Mackenzi along with the children within her however I did not agree. The war between the two species had been going on long enough. Things were going to chance and it would all start with Bo. She was the most powerful until the twins arrived then Bo would be placed second. When I arrived in the warehouse, I instantly knew that Drake was upset for me lingering with his daughter. I raised my eyebrow and made my way over, Lilith was standing behind Drake slightly and I couldn't help but chuckle. They had no idea who they were messing with.

I controlled the shadows for where they hide if I wished, they would be dejected because of the fact they were corrupt with wanting power. They had yet to piss me off as of yet.

"Where have you been?" Drake hissed his eyes darkening.

"Yu should ave been back doo hours ago." Lilith narrowed her eyes. "Did yu injoy mee niece?" Her eyes raked me over. I could see the distaste in her eyes.

I leaned against the wall to my right, crossing my arms and legs. "Really?" I asked tilting my head to the left. "You do remember who you are talking to don't you?" I asked holding my right hand out and started to move my fingers. The shadow's danced behind the two vampires in front of me.

"Forgive my sister." Drake cut his eyes to Lilith and moved his head to behind him. She moved quickly as to appease him.

_~How amusing.~ _I couldn't help but think as I watched them.

"Will you help us rid the world of the abomination that my daughter created?" Drake bowed to me with Lilith glaring at his back with her teeth bared.

I stood and narrowed my eyes as I appeared in front of him. Using the Shadows I pulled the vampire known as Drake eye level with me. "No, I will not because she is my Daughter's sister by blood and that means mine as well." I locked eyes with him and lowered him back to his feet. "If I must, I will keep you from hurting either. A warning is all you will get. The war is over and so is Lilith if she doesn't keep her temper under check." I cut my eyes to Lilith to find her shaking with rage.

I didn't wait for them to speak as I disappeared into the shadows to see if the vampires took my advice.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I know that it was a little late but please forgive me my muse ran away and skipped over onto another story but I drug her back here kicking and screaming telling her that I needed to get the story done. She reluctantly agreed but she is doing her job. Let me know what you think and til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	14. (ANNOUNCEMENT!)

**(~*ANNOUNCEMENT!*~)**

**I would like to let you all know that I have a new poll up and would love if all of you voted. I have two so far but I'm greedy. I want more. I will also be posting another chapter on some of my stories as soon as I get them done. Also I have been working on some of the Co writings that Bella and I are working on together. Please just have patience with me and her as well. I have also completed some of my stories and wish that you all will vote and help with the next story I shall start. I have a couple already started or in the process but I will let my readers decided. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	15. Chapter 13: Second Wave

**Disclaimer -All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

**Holding Tight, Letting Go**

**Note – This story is a little sad in some parts so you may need a tissue. It takes place the next morning after Dyson, Tamsin and Bo found Kenzi. Dyson is still under the doubt but its wearing off and Tamsin is a little OOC along with Kenzi. Bo is just worried about Kenzi at the moment and doesn't want to think about Trick told her. Also it will be from First person POV and 3rd Pov. Just to let ya know...**

**Also – Bo's Father is Vampire/Shadow...**

**!Attention! - Ok I know that I have been gone however I am back and this chapter will have a little twist in it why you ask well everything will be answered at the end of my story. Also this is a sorta AU. Dyson doesn't get attacked.**

**Note:**

_Dyson's thoughts/Kenzi's thoughts_

_**Dyson's wolf thoughts/ Nezi's thoughts.**_

_~Unknown Thoughts~_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Chapter 13****: Second Wave**

**(Kenzi's Pov – Safe Room – In the Back Room Of The Dal)**

As soon as I started to come around, I smelled the scent of darkness and power. Frowning, my eyes popped open and looked around the room. I could see clearly even though the light was off but there was something that had lingered in here then disappeared or walked out the door and from the safeties that Dyson put in place, I didn't know anyone that could get in here without some kind of magical help. I shook my head and reached over, turning on the light. I looked around the room in the light and seen nothing that was out of place. Well, besides the blanket's I kicked off the bed while I slept. I got up as fast as I could since my stomach was getting larger by the day, and headed to the bathroom that was attached to the secret room. It had a shower, with a shower chair for me, along with a sink, toilet and shower.

I didn't care if I had a tub at the moment because I knew either Bo or Dyson had one and I could use one of them. All I needed at the moment was a shower because I could smell that I was becoming rather rank. Getting up out of bed, I waddled into the bathroom. I knew that if Bo or Lauren were in here they would be gushing about the way I walked when I'm pregnant, like I didn't already know I couldn't see my feet just the tip of my toes. As I got into the shower, I heard heavy foot steps walking across the Dal and headed to the back room. I chuckled knowing it would be Dyson. I had left the bathroom door open that way he would know I was in here. I didn't want the wolf man to go ballistic when he didn't see me in bed. I continued with my shower because I would no doubt be done before he came into the room.

Just as I stepped out of the shower, Dyson walked in and lucky for me I had a towel covering my girly parts because I noticed that Tamsin was standing behind him. Not like she hadn't see a woman before since she was one.

"I'll just wait with Trick and the others." Tamsin announced as she spun around and rushed out of the room.

As soon as I heard the door click closed, Dyson was in front of me and I couldn't help but shiver. His face was buried in my neck and running up and down as he breathed in my fresh clean scent. His hands were running over my body but I could tell he was checking me for injuries which was unneeded. We had only been apart for part of the day it wasn't like I was in danger.

"Yo, D-man." I tried to push him back but he just growled at me. "Come on, Dyson, I'm not hurt and no one was close to me unless you forget that I went up into the Dal to have a rum and coke minus the rum."

When he pulled back, I noticed that his eyes were shifting from greyish blue to golden. He was fighting with his wolf. I reached up and cupped his cheek. The gold won out and he nuzzled my hand then whimpered. I couldn't help but whimper because I didn't want my mate worried for me. I leaned up and pulled him down to me licking, nipping and sucking on his lips making sure that the wolf was relaxed and that Dyson would regain control because I knew that he would be able to tell me what was going on. Dyson pulled back first and I noticed his eyes were the stormy greyish blue again.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"There was someone in your room and I don't like it." Dyson growled his eyes flashing again but they didn't stay gold. "Someone that is part Shadow."

My eyes widen. "I only know one shadow because he use to visit Drake once in a while when I was younger." Dyson's eyes narrowed slightly. "He had short black hair with dark blue eyes."

"Bo's father." Dyson growled as he grabbed me and pulled me up into the back room where everyone was gathered.

Trick, Hale and Tamsin were sitting on chairs while Lauren and Bo were sitting on the couch. Dyson led me over to the only other chair and forced me to sit. He stood behind me with his hands resting on my shoulders. No one spoke until Dyson cleared his throat and looked at Tamsin.

"Bo's father may be helping Drake." His voice was low but with the look on everyone's face I could tell that it wasn't a good thing.

Trick stood quickly. "How do you know?" His eyes went around to everyone in the room.

"My father?" Bo asked with a frown on her face. "Someone better tell me what is going on!" Her eyes flashed blue and I knew she was pissed.

"Calm down." Hale stood and looked at Bo then to Dyson and Trick. "Gabe is not working with Drake." He sounded as though he knew personally.

**_Something is not right. _**Nezi told me. I then cut my eyes around and found that Zombie, Macy and Lucia were not there.

"Where are Zombie, Macy and Lucia?" I asked looking around. Everyone kept their eyes adverted.

"They had something they needed to check on." Hale answered. "They'll be back shortly, Lil' Momma." He smirked as he heard Dyson growl. I just shook my head and reached up to squeeze his hands.

"Chill, Wolf Boy." I scolded him. "Hale has always called me that." I rolled my eyes as I looked back at the others. "Ok, so what happens if Bo's daddy joins with mine?" I asked and received some very wide eyes. I suddenly felt kinda foolish about asking.

"You wont be safe." Trick told me standing and walking over to the desk. "If he can find a way in then more then likely..."

"He's been here already." Dyson snarled as his hands gripped my shoulders tighter. "Kenzi was no doubt asleep and he entered the safe room with her in there and didn't set the fucking alarm off." I could tell he was close to a full blown hissy fit.

"Then we'll work something else out." Bo said but I noticed Tamsin wasn't looking to good. "We have to make sure that..."

Bo was cut off when we heard a loud crash in side the Dal. Dyson and the others jumped and rushed into the front of the Dal. I was walking slower and froze when I saw that wolves and vampires were looking at me with murder in their eyes. I swallowed and backed up a few feet. Dyson was in front of me in an instant because one of the wolves rushed. I turned and ran back into the safe room. I knew that Dyson and the others would be safe because of the fact there were only about 7 all together. I took a calming breathe as I slid down the wall next to the door. I had entered it and locked the safe door in record time. I heard scratching however I just pushed those thoughts away. Even though I want to help, I knew I wouldn't do any good. I would more then likely get in the way. I sniffed the air and found that the scent of the shadow was stronger then before. My eyes widen as I stood and looked around the room as my hands held my stomach.

I would protect my son or daughter until Dyson or one of the others arrived. I backed up in a corner and kept my eyes locked on the room in front of me. I froze when I saw a dark shadow move out from under the bed and form a man that I had only seen once or twice before. As soon as he was formed, I swallowed because I did have to admit that he looked a lot like Bo. I started to shake however I didn't say anything. I was to scared to speak. If this man wanted to kill me then he would have no trouble because the others were busy fighting the second wave of vampires and wolves. The man in front of me just kept his eyes on me as the fighting went on outside. I was wondering if he would move or speak but when the safe room door clicked, meaning that Dyson was about to come in, Bo's father nodded as he disappeared back underneath the bed from where he came. I stood there stunned because Bo's father didn't even make a move towards me. It was like he was keeping an eye on me.

"Kenzi!?" Dyson yelled as he busted into the room with his eyes golden. "Are you alright?" He was in front of me with Bo, Laurent and Hale at the door. They all looked like they just got out of a war game.

"I...I'm fine." I finally got out as I moved my eyes to his then to Bo's and the others. "Bo's father came and watched over me." I smiled slightly at the odd looks on their faces.

Trick looked shocked along with Dyson, Hale looked smug while Bo looked happy and surprised. Lauren just frowned but I just pushed her out of my mind. I couldn't see Tamsin though she must still be out in the back room. I moved away from the wall but didn't get a few inches before Dyson had me in his arms and setting in his lap, in a chair in the back room. Trick was looking at me with a worried look. Bo was just staring at me with a concerned look on her face. Hale was standing over to the side along with Zombie, Macy and Lucia. Tamsin wasn't in here but I could hear her in the bar room cleaning up with Lauren.

"Why don't you tell us what happened when you entered the Safe room?" Hale asked as he leaned against the wall.

I sighed and tried to stay calm for Dyson. "Well, as soon as I entered I knew he was there." I looked at Dyson and took his hand then looked back around the room. "I was about to ask him something when he held his hand up. He stood there as long as the fight was going on and as soon as Dyson opened the safe room door. He left." I shrugged.

_It wasn't as if I spoke to the man. He seemed rather harmless to me. In fact he acted like he was protecting me._ I thought to my self as Trick and Hale spoke quietly.

**_You should know better then that._** Nezi scolded me. **_Did you not feel his power? He could have killed us but he stood there watching the door._**

"Kenzi?" Zombie called to me bring me back to the room. "Did he look at anything or do anything other then stand there?" I could see what he was thinking.

"The only thing he looked at was the door and me." I told the room. "That's all. It was like he was protecting me." I shrugged not really understanding the 10th degree.

**(Gabe's Pov – Just Left Kenzi – Old Warehouse 5 miles away)**

As soon as I appeared, I knew that someone was in here with me. Turning around I spotted Tamsin.

"Why did you go to Kenzi?" She asked as I noticed her shaking.

_Was she really that frightened of me? Hm. _I tilted my head to the side. "I wished to see if she was safe." I turned and sat down on a box that was not far. "Drake and Lilith will stop at nothing to kill the babies inside of her." I leveled my dark blue eyes with her brown ones.

"Twins?!" She whispered wide eyed. "Are you sure?" She took a step forward but stopped herself before she took another.

I nodded leaning back. "MacKenzi is under my care because of the power the children will posses. I have tried to talk Drake out of it but you know how vampires get when their mind is set." I smirked tilting my head to the right.

"So you're not coming after Kenzi?" Her eyes narrowed. "Or Bo?"

I grinned lowering my head but keeping my eyes on her. "I said they were under my care, _not_ that I didn't want them." I smirked standing and disappearing. I needed to fed before the next wave hit.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Sorry its taken me so long to write this chapter. I've been busy. I also haven't spoken with Bella about the other stories, she's probably as busy as I have been. So til next chapter keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	16. Chapter 14: Another Day Or NOT!

**Disclaimer -All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

**Holding Tight, Letting Go**

**Note – This story is a little sad in some parts so you may need a tissue. It takes place the next morning after Dyson, Tamsin and Bo found Kenzi. Dyson is still under the doubt but its wearing off and Tamsin is a little OOC along with Kenzi. Bo is just worried about Kenzi at the moment and doesn't want to think about Trick told her. Also it will be from First person POV and 3rd Pov. Just to let ya know...**

**Also – Bo's Father is Vampire/Shadow...**

**!Attention! - Ok I know that I have been gone however I am back and this chapter will have a little twist in it why you ask well everything will be answered at the end of my story. Also this is a sorta AU. Dyson doesn't get attacked.**

**Note:**

_Dyson's thoughts/Kenzi's thoughts_

_**Dyson's wolf thoughts/ Nezi's thoughts.**_

_~Unknown Thoughts~_

'_**Speaking Through Intercom'**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Chapter 14:**** Another Day Or NOT!**

**(3rd Person Pov – Bar Of The Dal – The Next Day)**

Bo and Lauren had just headed into the back with Kenzi as Tamsin entered in the front of the Dal. Dyson, Hale, Zombie, Macy and Lucia were sitting down while Trick was behind the bar getting things together that they might need. Tamsin froze as soon as she entered the bar because of the fact that everyone stopped talking and turned to face her. Everyone could tell that Tamsin wasn't looking good because of the fact of the dark rings under her eyes.

"Is there a reason you left?" Hale asked her as he stood. Dyson and Zombie were right behind him. "What would have happened if another wave of vampires or wolves showed?" His eyes flashed a blueish green.

"I had to find out something." Tamsin said as she took a seat at the bar.

"What was that?" Dyson snarled as his eyes flashed golden. "Tellin' the wolves or vampires where to find Kenzi?"

Tamsin spun around in her seat. "I was speaking with Gabe." She hissed her hands clenched to her side. "I wanted to find out why he was helping Kenzi. The only thing I know is that he was interested in the babies. They are more powerful then any others." She sagged in her seat. "I don't know what is going to happen."

"So he wants to keep Kenzi safe until she gives birth." Trick popped up with a frown on his face. "I knew that he wished for Bo to be at his side but if he was able to take Kenzi's children." He shook his head trying not to think of it.

"Neither Drake or Gabe will touch my pups." Dyson snarled his eyes flashing. "Kenzi will have someone with her at all times. I don't want her alone at all."

"I can take care of myself Dyson." Kenzi said as she walked back into the front of the Dal. Bo and Lauren were right behind her. "If Bo's father is helping me and keeping me safe, he might just want to be apart of Bo's life." She shrugged as she took a seat next to her mate.

"I'm with Kenzi." Bo said as she sat down and pulled Lauren in her lap. "If my father is coming around, the only reason I can think of is that he wants to get to know me. I've claimed Kenzi as my sister so maybe he is taking that into consideration." Bo looked at Trick then to the others.

Trick frowned as he shook his head. "I still wouldn't trust him, Bo." He looked straight at her. "Gabe is so much more then you can even imagine. He was the one that started the Dark Ages. With him around he was able to almost completely destroy the human world. That is why he was banished far away."

"My father was there when it happened." Hale spoke up with his arms crossed as he stood next to Macy and Lucia. "He said that Gabriel wanted to take over the human world. He believed that we, the Fae, were the true rulers of the Earth and he believed that the humans of the world were merely insects that needed to be exterminated."

Zombie nodded from his position by one of the front windows. "Drake was also there." His eyes flashed red for a moment. "He sided with Gabriel because he also believed that the vampires and Fae should show themselves."

"We live in secret for a reason." Lauren popped up. "If the humans knew about the Fae, or vampires and werewolves. Then they would only turn on one another and end up killing themselves. I've seen the humans that learned about Fae. They all believed that they were evil creatures that needed to be killed."

"So we keep the secret. Its not that hard to do." Kenzi shrugged as she turned to Hale. "Do you know where my father is?"

Hale cut his eyes to Dyson, who nodded. "Yeah, he's not that far from the Light Ashes compound." He looked over at Trick. "I have a few spies keeping tabs on him." He smirked as he tilted his head to the side.

Dyson kept his ears open as he listened but he could tell that Kenzi was getting tired. "Why don't we finish this later?" He cut his eyes to Kenzi who was almost asleep. "I need to get Kenzi to bed."

"I ain't tired D-man." Kenzi then yawned as she covered it with her hand. "I think it's these kids." She shook her head. "I also need to feed before I head to bed. Trick do ya think you can pour me some?" She batted her eyes, pouting.

Trick smiled and nodded as he headed around behind the bar. "Not a problem." He pulled out a bottle and poured a tall glass. "I know you're feeding three. You and your two lil' ones." He then walked back around and handed Kenzi the glass.

"I can't wait to spoil them!" Macy squealed as she bounced in her chair. "I bet they look just like you Kenzi."

Kenzi groaned as she sipped her blood. "Don't curse them just yet."

**(3rd Person Pov – Same Time – Outside The Dal)**

Lilith and Drake stood outside in the shadows watching the people inside the Dal. Drake had his hands clenched at his side as he kept his eyes on his daughter and the wolf she mated. Lilith was just as pissed as her brother because of the fact they had started the war and no one was going to stop it.

"It seems that Gabe will be a problem." Drake hissed his eyes locked on Kenzi and the abominations in her stomach. "What shall we do dear sister?" he turned to look at Lilith while he pulled her to his side.

"Kill de shadow, den kill de girl." Lilith whispered as she glanced around the room. "Dey 'ave a Valkyrie with dem. It vill be hard because of 'er." She looked at Tamsin who was sitting at the bar while the others side at the tables.

"It means nothing." Drake told her turning around and walking away. "Soon MacKenzi and her mate will be dead and there is nothing they can do. Go gather the last of the army. We will attack as soon as the sun goes completely down."

Drake walked away from Lilith as he disappeared into the shadows. Lilith stood there a few more moments before she headed in a different direction. They both needed to feed before the last wave of the vampires and wolves attacked the Dal. Drake and Lilith would be there even though it would be in the background. Drake would not let anything mess it up. He would kill the abominations then he would kill his daughter. He knew that if she did this once she would most likely do so again. No matter what he said he knew that MacKenzi was as good as dead.

**(Dyson's Pov – Back Inside The Dal)**

I sat in the front of the Dal waiting for the next strike. I knew it was going to be soon because if Bo's father is involved in anyway then the shit will most likely hit the fan. Sighing, I smelled Tamsin sit down before I saw her.

"You still haven't given her the bracelet." Her eyes were boring into mine. "You need to give it to her soon. I have a bad feeling that something is coming and it wont be pleasant." She turned, getting off the stool as Kenzi came out of the back room.

She smelled clean but I could still smell the hint of my scent, marking her as mind. Zombie wrinkled his nose as she passed but had a smile on his face. Kenzi immediately came up to me and wrapped her arms around me as much as she could since her stomach has grown in such a short time. I bent and buried my nose in her hair, breathing deeply. A sigh escaped her lips as she kissed my neck. I shivered as I heard someone clearing their throat. I raised my eyes to see that Hale and Zombie were looking at me with a smirk on their lips.

"Come on." I whispered sensing that Kenzi needed to rest after along day. "You need to rest and so do I."

"We'll keep a watch out." Hale called as I scooped up Kenzi and headed into the back room.

I could feel Tamsin's eyes on the back of my head and I sent her a slight nod without even turning. I would give Kenzi the bracelet as soon as we were in the Safe Room. Not that I didn't trust anyone, I needed to know my mate and pups were safe. My wolf had been rather quiet because he was still processing that he would be a father. His chest puffed out with pride and I internally chuckled. Kenzi had her arms wrapped around my neck as her stomach pressed into my chest. I could feel a kick once in a while which made my chest swell with pride. The door was open to the safe room, letting me walk right in and set Kenzi down on the bed. I knelt down in front of her and took her hands into mine. The safe room's door automaticly closed as soon as we were both inside.

"Tamsin asked me to give you something." I told her taking the hair braided bracelet out of my back pocket. "Tamsin, as you may have noticed, is close to the end of her life cycle. Valkyrie's hair is considered the strongest anti magic there is because of their manipulation abilities. She gave this to me to give to you. Tamsin wanted to know that you were protected even if I wasn't around." I slide it over her wrist and as soon as it was around Kenzi's wrist it tightened that way it would fall off. "You now have the protection of the Valkyries." I looked up and saw that Kenzi was just staring at the bracelet.

"I would've said that it was kinda creepy but with everything that has happened..." She trailed off looking up smiling. "I'll take all the protection I can get at this time." She yawned widely letting me know she was tired.

"Let's go, angel." I whispered standing and helping her scoot back on the bed, pulling the covers down as I did so. "Let's get some shut eye for a little while. The others will let us know if there is a problem."

I looked down and saw that Kenzi was already asleep. Chuckling, I pulled my shirt off and shucked my pants off. Climbing into the bed with Kenzi, was like coming home. I curled up around her belly and layed a hand on top. I felt twin kicks against my hand then almost like one of them was trying to nuzzle me. I smirked, leaning down kissing her stomach before I pulled her to me, letting her scent wash over me. I knew that the others would keep us safe for the time being. Just as I was about to closed my eyes, I jerked up and flashed my eyes to the corner of the room. There was a dark shadow in the corner with glowing red eyes. I had not seen it before because of the fact my attention was on Kenzi.

"Who are you?" I hissed sitting up even more getting ready to crouch over Kenzi's sleeping body. "How did you get in?" I sniffed the air but found nothing out of place. _Shadow._ I thought to myself.

"It's good to see you, Dyson." Bo's father, Gabe, stepped out of the shadows. "Taking good care of my girls?" He tilted his head to the side as he gazed down at Kenzi. "Did you know that her father came to me for help in destroying the young one? I told him no, of course."

I didn't like the way he looked at Kenzi, snarling, I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why protect her?" I questioned him. "Why protect Kenzi and Bo? What's in it for you!?"

Gabe smiled rather evilly. "To see the next rulers of the Fae world be born." He gazed at Kenzi's swollen stomach before he disappeared back into the shadows.

I knew right then that Gabe was doing this that way Drake would be out of the way. He wanted Kenzi's babies just as he did Bo. To rule the Fae world once and for all. I needed to warn Hale and tell Trick to call the Morrigan. Gabe would most likely take out the head of the light and dark first. I eased myself out of the bed and walked over to the intercom. Gabe would most likely head for the Morrigan first since Hale is right here with us. I just hoped no one would be killed. Even though I didn't like the Morrigan, I didn't wish her harm. We all had our places, the light and the dark.

Pressing the button I held it til the com beeped. "Trick, we have a problem." I waited a few minutes. "Gabe was here."

It didn't take long before he got back to me. **_'What did he want? Is Kenzi alright? Do you need one of us in there with you?'_** I could hear he was rather worried.

"No old friend." I assured him. "Everything's fine but I found out what Gabe wants." I frowned remembering the look he gave Kenzi. I involuntarily growled trying to keep my temper in check. "He wants to wait for the twins birth." I got out between my clenched teeth. I turned to check on Kenzi, finding she was looking for me, even though she was fast asleep.

**'****_Is there anything else?'_**** I then remembered the Morrigan and Hale.**

**"Keep Hale here." I ordered him. "From what I can figure is that Gabe wants the twins and Bo to rule the world, both human and Fae. To do that though, he needs to kill the light and dark Ashes."**

**'****_That wont be a problem.'_**** Trick promised. ********_'Should I call the Morrigan? Or let her figure it out for herself?'_**** I heard the chuckle on the other end.**

**"Tell 'er." I said as I turned back to Kenzi, my eyes growing heavy. "Now I'm heading back ta bed." **

**I clicked off the intercom before walking back over and crawling under the covers with my mate. As soon as I was close enough for Kenzi's opinion, she let out a content sigh as she snuggled into my side. I just smiled as I looked around the room once more then closed my eyes and tried to get some shut eye. I had a feeling that tomorrow would be one hell of a day.**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Dun dun dunnnnn, so what do ya think? Will Gabe be able to get the twins? Of course their not even here yet. What do you think of the little protection bracelet from Tamsin? I thought it would be cool if she was a little softer, but not much. Tell me what ya think and until the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


End file.
